Strange Things Happen To the Best of People
by spot-da-vampyre-puppi
Summary: All Human. Bella Swan is invisible, her mind can wander but her body is still from her coma. Literally. But then one day she saw Edward Cullen, and he saw her. Could love blossom? Can she get her life back? Will Edward find out her secret? Read and Review
1. Introduction

**Strange Things Happen**** To The Best Of People**

Introduction

_In the words of __Luna Lovegood__,_

'_you can see  
them if you have seen  
death'_

_Edward's Point Of View  
_

I guess I had always been able to see things; my parents died when I was little. They died from a sickness; I can't remember exactly what, but what does that matter: how they died, they are in a better place now. That's all that matters. Anyways, I had two amazing adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme. They loved me very much. They reminded me of the relationship I wanted to have when I got older

But, I never would of guessed that I would fall for her. Now that was shocking. Really, really shocking. Nor really was it easy. It really isn't easy to be in love with someone who you can't touch at all…


	2. Chapter 1

**Strange Things Happen To The Best of People**

**Chapter 1**

**Seeing Me**

_Bella's Point of View_

When people go into comas, their mind and spirit wander freely. As in they aren't connected to their bodies anymore. True fact. But most people don't remember what happened during this period of time.

When I was starting High school, I was going to be a doctor. I studied all this knowledge and read all these books on medical theory and such but I was to find that I was afraid of needles and blood.  
But what crushed my dreams further -in the most ironic way- was that when my parents were driving me home after a doctors visit, the one that I learned that I hate needles and blood, was a literal crusher.

It was fairly late at night because we had left at 7, after driving to Port Angeles it was 8, and when you are late for an appointment at that office, you wait for an opening. So we waited forty five minutes for my appointment. It was really sad actually, we were nearly home too. A block or so and we would have made it home, gone to bed, and slept in and had a happy weekend. A happy life, still leading.

But, sadly, no matter how small a town may be, you will always have drunk drivers who run red lights, crashing into families. Crashing into families coming home from doctors visits. And sometimes, like that night, the drunk hadn't a scratch to bear, and that drunk took off after it. Leaving two dead. Killing two, and leaving one. Leaving that one in a coma.

Just thank a descriptive will and an overprotective grandmother (wanting her genes to be passed on and I being that only child....); both stating, I, daughter of Charlie and Renee swan, must stay alive at all costs, no matter life support, meds and what not. I was suppose to stay alive until I was decrepit and if I do not wake up by the time I am 30 I will be taken off support. But until then I shall 'live'. Even if that way of life is having my body on a bed and my mind free to roam the world. A kind of ghost, if you will. And I will.

The weird part is that I can stand outside my body (which is not too badly mangled anymore) and see it, and I recognize it as me, making my ghostly figure look the same. I remeber my birthday, which in a few weeks will turn me 16. Again, sad. A 16 year old in a coma. I should be out and about.... Happy and carefree. Disapointing.

Usually, little kids can see me, shruging me off a just another person. And then perceptive people can get a glimpse of me every so often from the corner of their eye.

Often, like now, I hang out any place that seems to please me (anywhere, like Paris or Italy or some other foregin place). It's really cool, until you see the light breeze flowing around a couple as the kissed. Two things bugged me one was that i couldn't feel my surroundings. Nothing. So that light breeze didn't ruffle my hair, the rain that was headed in wouldn't wet me, the alps wouldn't be cold and a volcanoe wouldn't heat me so much a degree. I couldn't feel the things where my spirit was at, but right now there was a needle injecting more life into her arm and her grandmother stroking her arm.

Yes, Her. It didn't feel like I was my body without my reactions.

The second thing that bothered me was that I had no one at all to talk with, befriend, or date. You wouldn't befriend another coma'd because they usually had mental issues from their accident or induced coma. Either way you were probably crazy.

I do the smart thing. I sit in classes and learn so when I get out I can just pass everything off and be done with it. Just as I was doing right now.

I was sitting in at a class in the town my grandmother lived in - Cymig, Washington, really really close to my hospital in Forks. It was small and cute, all houses Victorian, everything looked old fashioned but worked modern. It was a really cool little town.

I was listening in on a lecture, in an advanced biology class. He was going on and on about things that I should have paid attention to, but just wasn't into it much today. But I would stay anyways, trying to act like a person, so when I do get my body back I will not always just try and leave when I am bored.

I was watching people from my desk in the back. Some were passing notes, some were doodling, some were reading, and then some were texting under the desk. But one boy was paying attention, and he was obviously new, I had been here before. He was attentive, and actually taking notes.... What surprised me was that he was very handsome with his bronze hair and honey mixed with emerald eyes... Well, he was taking notes, until the bell rang and I flitted up to the front (really close to him) to get a better look at his face.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. I was confused. He was looking straight at me.

"How did you just come out of nowhere?" He asked. I was still at a loss for words, my mouth gaping like a fish. We just kind of sat like that for a bit until he broke the silence. "As much as I would love to sit here and ask you about your ninja-like skills and the reason your in a hospital gown but I have English to attend to.' He then slung his backpack over his arm and started to leave.

'Wait' I said, too late, he was out in the loud hallway.

I then flitted to the English wing, to see him again. There were people behind me before, but he seemed to be talking to me. Me. A spirit, a lost soul, _me._ Unbelievable. Improbable. And yet.....  
The hallway was near empty when he rounded the corner and pausing in surprise.

"H-hey there…" He stuttered, puzzled how I could just magically appear out of nowhere  
I turned around to see if anyone was behind me. Not a soul. I then turned back to him with a big grin on my face.  
"You can see me"


	3. Chapter 2

**Strange Things Happen To The Best of People**

**Chapter 2**

**You Don't Have To Tell Me**

_Bella's Point of View_

"You can see me," I said, my grin growing.  
"U-um yes." His face shifted from slightly confused to full on confusion.

I didn't care though; i nearly jumped for joy! No one that I had ever seen told me they could see me. Little kids and corner glances! Psh-aw. Nothing in comparison.

"You can see me, you can see me, you can _see __**me**_!"  
"Um, yeah... Why should that be any different than most people.....?"  
"Be- ohhh. Never mind..." What he didn't know didn't hurt him, besides.... I was a tad lonely and didn't want him to freak out on me.

"I'm Isabella Swan by the way." I nearly extended my hand before I realized that I wasn't solid.  
"Edward Cullen. Hey, we are all friends here and not to be rude or anything but... Is there any particular reason you are dressed in a hospital gown? Is something wrong?"

My smiled disappeared. He was so polite and obviously caring. I couldn't lie and say I was solid! I could basically feel the nonexistent tears welling up and a sob escaped my chest. No one had talked to me in two years and here I was, crying about it.  
"Hey, shh, you don't have to tell me..." He said, attempting to comfort me. "We can change the subject"  
"No, that's just it if we do change subject something eventually will ha--"  
"Nothings going to happen, you'll be fine."  
"But--" I was interrupted by the bell.

"Hey I have to go to class or I'll be late. I'll see you tomorrow in Bio though, right?" He said, gently, quietly, as if I was very fragile.


	4. Chapter 3

**Strange Things Happen To The Best of People**

**Chapter 4**

_Bella's Point Of View_

In all truth, I guess I could change my clothes from the gown because really all mental. I have the two things that I can envision myself wearing: the hospital gown and the outfit I wore the day I slipped into the coma. it was a plain white tee with dark jeans and worn black high tops. My socks underneath were knee high rainbow with lightening bolts flashing across them. My jacket was a purple hoodie that was worn and obviously my favorite. It was my favorite outfit at the time and very comfortable.

The next day, just as I promised, I was in that class, but this time I was wearing the outfit and just the same as the day before, I flitted up to the front surprising him.  
"Whoa!" He said, this time dropping his book.  
"How do you do that?" He again was confused.  
"Do what?" He didn't seem to notice the over-the-top innocent card I pulled.  
"Just appear out of nowhere…"

"I don't understand what you are talking about." I put up a look of false confusion.  
He looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Hey, no hospital gown today?  
"Yeah, no, about that. I was doing a project on people's reactions." I lied terribly.  
"Uh-huh sure." He looked at my empty arms that held no books questioningly. "Don't you carry anything to class?"  
I remained silent for a moment. "We are gonna be late for fourth..." I said kind of waiting for him to open the door, I just wasn't about to walk through it and I couldn't open it.  
He then opened the door and held it for me, a very sweet gesture.  
"So.... I didn't see you the rest of the day yesterday and most of my classes hold pretty much the same people. Did you ditch or something?"  
"Err yeah. I felt kind of sick. So what classes do you have?"  
"First I have math in 208, second I have history in B327, third is obviously bio, fourth is English in A407, fifth is lunch, sixth is computers in E15, seventh I have off and eighth is P.E."  
I then decided I would make up a schedule.  
"Uhh we have lunch and bio together…"  
"Cool. Seeing as I am new and know hardly anything about this school, do you know any short cuts around here? I was late from lunch to BCIS."  
"Well other than leaving lunch earlier..."  
He then smacked his forehead. "Of course! Now that was a stupid move. Speaking of lunch, would you like to sit with me? I haven't a friend yet, besides you… That is if you count me as your friend.......' He started babbling, which was actually very cute. I smiled.  
"Of course we can sit together, and don't worry I don't have any friends that I would be ditching." I smiled a knowing smile, making a look of confusion appear on his face.  
I changed subject quickly, picking a random topic. "So, erm, Edward..... What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
This topic obviously had him torn; you could see it plain on his face.  
"Ermmm either I want to be a pianist or a doctor like my uncle."  
"Hmmm small world. When I started high school I wanted to be a doctor..."  
"But...?"  
"Things can change in an instance and they will, Edward, never forget that. Never." I attempted to close the subject.  
He looked confused again, but this time mixed with another emotion I couldn't place. He also looked like he was about to say something when the bell rang, ending another one of our conversations.  
"See you Edward! Bye!" I then ran down the hallway and disappeared and then flitted back to the English wing invisible to everyone but my new dear friend.


	5. Chapter 4

**Strange Things Happen To the Best of People**

**Chapter 4**

**Alice Doesn't Know**

_Edward's Point Of View_

The teacher was droning on and on in my English class, so terribly so, I passed notes with my cousin and even though I was taller by about a foot, said she was 'adopting' me because she said I was cute while pinching my cheeks. It confused me, why would she pinch me? But I was so confused lately by girls (or at least one) so I let it go.

But we have up on that note, she signed it in the most girly writing I had seen in a while, _Alice_ and stuck it in her binder. Alice was really kind and pixie-like, really short black hair and pale skin with sea green eyes, similar to mine, except more blue.  
We then continued our notes over conversation when the lecture was over.  
"If you have any questions, little mister, you come straight here and talk to me!" She said in a baby voice, pinching my cheeks once again and smirking. But I didn't say no, it was basically her town and her school. She knew what's what when and where and no one bothered to ever say no to her for just about anything.  
"Do you know of a sophomore named Isabella Swan?"  
She looked puzzled. "Is she new?" She responded baffled by the fact that there could be someone she didn't know.  
"Umm I don't think so..... She hasn't mentioned a thing about being new..."  
"Then what does she look like? What is she wearing?"  
"Today she's wearing a purple hoodie and jeans. She has incredible dark hair to the middle of her back, she has beautiful chocolate eyes and is pale... She... Has full pink lips....' I shut my eyes  
Alice lit up and she smiled.  
"Edward's got-a girlfriend, Edward's got-a girlfriend!" Alice stage whisper sang.  
"She's not my girlfriend!" I whisper yelled at her. "Other than you, she's my best friend here!"  
"Doesn't mean you can't fall in love with her," she smiled.  
"Whatever Alice."  
"You know I'm right."  
I turned away.  
"And you love me for being honest, oh you know it!" she was smiling, I could feel it.  
When I didn't respond she changed subject. "So… do you have lunch plans with _anyone_ yet?"  
I sighed. She wouldn't give up would she? 'Yes, with Bella.'  
'Awwwww! That's so cute! Now I definitely want to meet her!' She squealed.  
'Al-ice!' I complained  
And class was over, the bell ringing. I smiled, Ali smirked back, and I was out of that room faster than Superman, because I wanted to see my Louis Lane.


	6. Chapter 5

**Strange Things Happen To the Best of People**

**Chapter 5**

**No, I am Not**

_Bella's Point of View_

I met Edward in the cafeteria, the hallway being too crowded and crunched for me to look normal.  
In the lunchroom I sat at a table that I knew stayed unoccupied.  
"Edward!" I yelled, waving him over.  
He smiled when he saw me and weaved in and out of the crowds, making his way toward my empty table.  
He then smiled and sat down producing a paper sack from his backpack.  
"What, no lunch?" I shook my head and smiled. "Then you can have some of mine"  
"No!" I said too quickly. He eyed me suspiciously. 'I-I-I can just eat at home.'  
He didn't look satisfied but didn't object to my answer.  
"So..." He started "We hardly know anything about each other..."  
"Twenty questions?" I smiled  
He nodded.  
"So... Where did you move from?"  
"Alaska." He said, his turn. "Have you lived in places other than Cymig?"  
I smiled and nodded.  
"Wher—" he started but I interrupted him  
"Hey, hey, my turn; where in Alaska did you live?"  
"The capital." He stated simply, took a bite of his sandwich and continued, "where else have you lived?"  
I gave in and just answered all his questions that he didn't ask. "Nope! I live-lived- in Forks, about ten minutes west, though technically I am living with my grandmother who owns her home down on second." I paused, "Do you like Cymig?"  
He took a bite of his apple and looked up. More questions burned in his eyes, but he played along with our game anyways, "Yes, it's so old fashioned, but in the coolest way." He then looked away, "May I ask why you are living with her?"  
"My parents were killed by a drunk driver, he almost got me too. We were headed home from a doctor's appointment. So what are your parents like?"  
"Dead too. I live with my adoptive parents; my uncle, Carlisle and my aunt, Ésme. How badly injured were you after the accident?" His eyes were full of compassion, sympathy and attention, like he was totally interested in our conversation.  
"Erm..." How was I going to say this? "...It put me in a coma..."  
"Oh! That really is terrible." He reached over to put his hand on my arm in comfort. I pulled away, seeing as his hand would just pass through.  
He was confused. "But you're alright now..."  
I could feel the sobs coming on. "No, Edward, no I'm not."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and never will. I own the personality of Bella's Grandmother, the plot-line, and the whole town of Cymig. Sadly, it's not a real town D:**

**(A/N: FYI Bella's Grandmother owns many houses.)**

**My playlists consist of songs that I listen to during the writing process, not inspiration**

**Playlist: **

**You're The One That I want – Cast of Grease – Grease the Movie**

**Iris – GooGoo Dolls**

**Girl in the War – Josh Ritter**

**All Around Me (Acoustic) – Flyleaf**

**La Mer – Albert Lasrey**

**O Mio Babbino Car Lauretta – Gianni Schicchi**

**Strange Things Happen To the Best of People**

**Chapter 6**

"No, Edward, no I'm not." I started sobbing.  
He tried to comfort me, without touching me this time, his fingers fluttering right above my shoulder, but he pulled back, obviously feeling helpless. He then stood up a tipped his head toward the doors, motioning for me to follow. I walked with him, he held the door for me to walk through; a small part of me noticed the odd look he earned from others, after all I was invisible. He led me down the steps of the courtyard, into a private and empty spot in the vacant sports field. I sat down and cried my everything out. Strangely I didn't want to jump away, no matter how sad I was; no matter how mad I was at the world; and no matter how wrong it felt to be near him, I felt I had to be with him right then and there, even if he couldn't help me.  
We sat there for what felt like hours even after several bells had rang. Even after he had skipped several classes. He stayed with me.  
Finally, I noticed how close we were, almost touching the whole time; he was sitting cross legged in front of me, I was on my knees and finally my sobs died down and I looked up at him. I could feel him staring and me and the thing that I wanted most at that second was for him to take me in his arms and to hold me forever. But that couldn't happen. No way it could. Not unless I magically re entered my body, ran the 20 or so miles in my hospital gown.... And he not being creeped out by me disappearing than reappearing in a hospital gown.  
"I am sorry you had to see that." I apologized. "You didn't have to stay."  
"Yes. I did. You needed me." He looked like he wanted to say more again, but this time he held his tongue. It was starting to get dark  
"Edward, don't you need to get home?"  
"Yeah... I guess." We got up and I walked him to his car.  
"Do you need a ride?" I shook my head.  
"Then where's your car?" He smirked at the empty parking lot.  
"It's-uhh- around the block?"  
"Nice try now Bella, get in, I'll take you home." He said getting in.  
It started to rain. I shook my head, and he stopped moving. 'Bella! Come on it's raining, for Pete's sake!'  
I took a step back and shook my head again.  
"Why not?"  
I couldn't think of a reason. He could see that.  
He stepped out of his car and opened the passenger door. "Come on Bella, I'm just going to take you home."  
I sighed. I could go with him, pretend that I was solid...  
I gave in and walked towards the car and he started to smile. "Only because it's raining." I said.  
"I-I live far off."  
"Really? How far? Didn't you tell me earlier you live on second?" He said in a disbelieving tone.  
"No. My grandmother owns a house here, but I-we actually live in Forks."  
He gave me a hard look "I live out that way too and I'm going to get the same amount of talk from my mother taking the extra time to get you home safe." He glanced over at me, making sure I was okay. "So where am I taking you?"  
"I have to meet my grandmother up at the hospital." I lied rather smoothly  
He didn't seem happy, but was satisfied enough with my answer and drove me to the hospital.  
But instead just pulling up to the curb, he got out and opened my door. I got out and for a second we stood there awkwardly  
"Thank you, Edward. It's really kind of you to drive me all the way up here." I looked down. "I wish I could repay you someway..."  
"Bella, the only way you can repay me is keeping yourself in tact. I don't know what's bugging you, it's not that I don't care about what's bugging you, it's just that if it truly is something so bad, I'm afraid to know... You understand, right?" He sounded very unsure, probably of my answer.  
I nodded.  
"Good." He breathed, he looked as if a big weight was lifted off his shoulders.  
I started to walk towards the entrance.  
"Bella!' I turned around and he flushed a bit.  
"I-I wanted to say... Sweet dreams..."  
With that we both turned and walked away. I swear I could have heard him slap his forehead and groan but I was too busy smiling a broad smile myself to notice. He cares.


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Okay... so I am updating rather quickly today. I have been writing on my phone is seeing I can't get on the comp as often as I would like :( anyways, this chapter is not edited because I am lazy that way and I just got home from marching practice. I would update from my phone, but I do not have Internet on my phone [Blame the parents...]**

**IMPORTANT: I am looking for a beta but I won't take just anybody! I have high standards and it looks like my sis will be my beta right now [ check out Mell-Bell97 ] and mention me :D**

**Playlist:**

**You're beautiful (radio edit) – James Blunt**

**Say/All I need – One Republic**

**Believe me, Natalie – The Killers**

**Gold Digger – Glee Cast**

**Summer Nights – John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John**

**Strange Things Happen To The Best Of People**

**Chapter 7**

As soon as he left, I was going wander up to my room to check on my body and just as I walked towards the entrance, I saw my grandmother interrogating a poor nurse.  
'What do you mean you are moving her?!?' She exclaimed  
I felt sorry for the small woman, who was now hiding behind her clipboard.  
'D-d-d-doctor c-c-c-' she was stuttering so hard she couldn't finish his name, 'h-he s-s-said t-that she-e w-wouldn't neeeed s-such a large r-room t-to j-just b-be unused l-l-like t-that.' The poor woman, obviously an intern from her baby voice, looked as though she were about to cry.  
'So you are moving her three floors up because she won't be using the space? I am an old woman and your new-fashioned elevators aren't as reliable as they seem!' She wagged her pudgy, red nailed finger in the poor womans face.  
'It-it's not m-my fault!' She wailed then took off crying.  
'Can I get someone who will listen to me?' She rang the front desk bell about a thousand times. I hope your chipped nails break off, I thought towards my grandmother.  
She finally gave up and pulled a crumpled paper out of her carpet bag and grumbled to herself. She took a good look at the paper, grumbled some more, put it away, and went towards the elevator. Urgh! I didn't even get a look! When she hit the button about a million times, tapped her foot, and smacked her gum (or at least that's what I hoped it was) even more, I nearly went insane and the wonderful ding of the elevator set me right again. The elevator ride was similar.  
I really wish I didn't have to follow her like this just to find her, but I did. I don't know where they were moving her but I knew it was on the sixth floor.  
My grandmother stepped out of the elevator and slowly started walking. Finally she reached room 615 and stopped. I jumped in the room before she even touched the knob.  
From the move, my body was fine, well other than my hair tossed slightly and a bruise on my elbow. I had felt them whack my arm on something earlier, but I didn't know it was that hard.  
'Hello Dear' My grandmother said.  
'I knitted you a sweater, I hope you like it.' Old bat. How could I like it if I was in a coma?  
She pulled the sweater out of her carpet bag. It was more like a cape with tight sleeves, the front had a tie and the back went past my knees. It was deep indigo. I kind of liked it. She pulled my arm up, sliding an oversized sleeve on it. She then lifted my body and pulled the sweater around gracefully and somehow managing to stick my other arm in another oversized sleeve. She then pulled another thing out of her bag. A necklace.  
Not just any necklace, a beautiful hand made locket... It had belonged to my mother. I felt like I could cry when she went over to me and put it around my neck.  
'Beautiful... Beautiful.' She mumbled, sighing.  
'I am afraid I must cut my visit short. I must go meet some friends.' She kissed my forehead. Ick. I can feel that! I wanted to scream at her. But then she noticed her orange lipstick stood out on my forehead and wiped it off. After she left I thought long and hard and mentally put on the jacket and locket she put on me, removing my purple hoodie.

**MATH TIME:**

**Reviews = Love to me.**

**Love to me = New Chapter, sooner than not.**

**So, Reviews = Love = New **

**^is a true statement**

**END OF MATH**

**(^^^ Math is scary! :O^^^)**

**Please, review, otherwise I won't want to update! It also makes me sad that so little people hit the review button, even when I do offer anonymous reviews! :( Don't make me cry. I love reviews. I'll take flames even! I just want the freakin feedback! It takes all of five minutes out of your life! Not even, if you have a fast computer!**

**And I am sorry it's kinda a short filler chap with more notes than actual story but some of these things need to be said and this chapter is kinda important. More like really.**

**If you review, I get to put up more chapters, which I have miraculously in advance for like the first time :D**

**I have up to chapter 12 done and I am working on 13. Review, and I will give you personally an advance on the chapter.**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**Spot Out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay... I pulled an Uh-Oh. I accidentally sent out a preview of chapter nine when I meant to send out chapter eight... Sorry. No one understands who Ella is at the moment and this chapter will explain. Ella was a blondie! GASP... ETH! (Don't ask.)**

**OoOh! Random topic! An author came to our school today! It was the author of Oh. My. Gods., Goddess bootcamp... and that mermaid one..? tera lynn childs is cool :D**

**I am not editing this one either. Too bad. I went to the dentist and my mouth hurts (that's my excuse.) **

**Okay so the playlist of the day includes:**

**Barracuda – Heart**

**My Name is – Eminem**

**This River is Wild – The Killers**

**Hey Isabella – I'm Really White Yo (On Youtube :D haaa youtuba! Dont ask)**

**Jenny Was a friend of mine – The Killers**

**Strange Things Happen To The Best of People**

**Chapter 8**

**Ella Could Be a Friend of Mine...**

When I got home Ésme was enraged because I didn't come home on time.  
'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Do you have any idea what time it is!?!'  
'Yes... It is six thirty.' I said glancing at my watch.  
'Six thirty!' She bellowed and started pacing. 'What are we going to do with you! I told you to arrive home on time so you could have your homework done in time for us go eat with Marie from next door!' Marie was the really old lady who had issues with most people -as told by Alice- but seemed to love my aunt and uncle. 'She invited us over for dinner! We are supposed to be there now!'  
'But Ésme! I was helping a friend!'  
'Oh really? How?' She said raging  
As fast as I could I explained what happened with Bella to her. She softened.  
'Oh Edward, I didn't know you fell in love! When did this happen? We have only been here a week and a half!'  
'I-I'm not in love with her! Why does everyone keep saying that?'  
'Sweetie, you are.' She sighed at my expression and revised her answer a bit. 'you must really like her a lot. A lot-a lot. Because friends don't sit that long and wait, they would leave eventually.' She sighed again. 'Come on we are late enough as is. Carlisle! Alice!' She called up the stairs. "Come on let's get going."

***

Let's just say dinner with Marie is interesting. She cooks the grossest food and keeps mentioning how I should go out with her granddaughter and Alice should befriend her. After she says that she always looks down awkwardly, as if she's hiding something.  
'I have a confession to make,' she coughed over prune, chocolate and carrot pie (don't ask me how I could even tell what it was).  
'Yes?' Ésme answered as sweetly, obviously grimacing over the disgusting pie, taking another bite and swallowing painfully.  
'Well....' She pushed her food around on her plate. 'Edward here, this strapping young lad, indeed he would love my granddaughter... But he can't. Nor can Alice befriend her' She said.  
Alice perked up at her name after spacing off mid-conversation, startling me a bit. I forgot she was there.  
If I was being completely honest with myself, I didn't belong to Ésme and Carlisle, nor did Alice. Her parents died when she was little and was soon adopted by the young newlyweds. I moved here by myself because my social worker finally found relatives of mine and, after bouncing from foster home to foster home, I came to the capital of Alaska after moving around the country 10 or 15 times in the past few years and from there to here...  
It just bugged me how Marie said I couldn't see her granddaughter, even as a friend, but it made Alice steam. She liked being social  
'Why not?' She hissed, angry.  
Ésme kicked her from under the table.  
'Why not?' She repeated, this time nice and upbeat.  
'You would have to visit her with me. Then you would see why.' She said spacing out. 'Shall we move to the parlor?' She smiled and said after a few minutes.  
We moved to the parlor upon her request and sat upon stuffy sofas that were older than my own grandmother and dusty as the desert.  
'Would anyone like to see a picture of her?' She asked opening a droor, pulling out a dusty scrapbook. "I do not have any new pictures of her, but we can look at her baby pictures!" I am sure the girl wouldn't like that but I was curious to see what she looked like.  
'Come here, dearies' she said patting two dusty seats next to her. Alice and I slid next to her, curious.  
'She was a very adventurous child. Imaginative, smart, kind, and loving. She wanted to help people when she grew up!' She opened the album to a child in an old picture from the eighties, giggling and laughing her hearts content. The girl was obviously one or two and had curly long dirty blonde hair and bright hazel brown eyes with a heart warming smile. The old woman stroked the photograph.  
'She was a blond to start-she got it from me you know' she flipped the page and the girl was older and her hair darkened slightly and straight a bit, her eyes more brown than hazel. 'But she went dark rather quickly, only until she was six and a half she was blond.' She said, showing several more photos of the girl.  
'At seven her... Mother and I had a... spat and she cut me off from her, never sending a picture my way. Noo, apparently she thought I was needing medications!' She huffed and then said to herself 'If he only divorced the bat...' Then more out loud 'We never settled the argument.' She stated like it was matter-of-fact.

'Oh how I would love to find more pictures of her! Their house is somewhere out in the woods; 400 acres, that they own, is a lot of ground to cover in a search. I don't even bother trying. They had no driveway, just a garage at part where the property meets the road for their cars. They mainly ate out, groceries were a pain. I had been to their house once or twice but they never needed a trail, they just went. Eccentric people, I'm surprised that I had even met my son, let alone raised him!'  
'But why don't you guys settle things now? Things would be all good then and then we could go and....' Alice trailing off like she was three.  
'Because,' Marie turned towards her slowly and simply saying as if it was the sky was blue, 'Ella's parents are dead.'

**I know, What on earth are you doing, Spot?? well, I am setting up more drama. Ella MUHAHA is a mysterious new character that you hate me for but will love for me in the end because I know who Ella is and Mell-Bell-97 knows who Ella is. (Mell-Bell-97 is my sister and has read up to chapter 13 [the spot where I haven't written anymore] because she gives me feedback!)**

**Mell-Bell-97 really likes my story, she had me give her more that I had written late last night :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry, it's a really short chapter. It's the lead to a new chapter :D a teaser, if you will. Okay.. so I am updating rather quickly today and well, I am not really editing any more than I have for this chapter. Sorry OCD people but I'm lazy! This is why I need a beta!**

**Today, you get no playlist because I do not have a lot of reviews! **

**I don't really care about favs or alerts, I like reviews more because it's more personal.**

**Out of over 600 people, 6 reviewed, 10 added the story as a fav, and 13 had an alert. The rest of you who didn't do SOMETHING need to.**

_I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!!! I DO! I DONT CARE IF YOU ARE LOGGED IN JUST REVIEW!!! please oh please oh please oh PLEASE!?!_

**Strange Things Happen To The Best of People**

'Wait is your ...Ella... Gone too?' Ésme asked, getting into the story. She blushed when we all turned towards her.  
'No, she is alive.'  
'Then why can't we see her?' I piped in.  
'Because she is in Forks right now.'  
'Why does she live here if her parents are there.'  
She got up and went to another cabinet across the room, her solemn eyes reflecting in a mirror like snake's. She pulled out a frilly stationary and a beaten wood pen.  
'This is only for Edward and Edward only. If I hear of anyone else going to this place... I will not be very happy." she said frowning.  
She took the paper and started writing down on the paper, folded it, and handed it to me. I immediately stuck it in my pocket. Marie smirked.  
'Smart boy. I wouldn't want you to open it just in front of anyone.' She said eying my family a bit.  
'Why can't we go?" Alice fumed. She wasn't happy today!  
"Because I feel that when he is ready he will tell you. He's smart."

***

After the atrocious dinner we left and I immediately went up to my room, not bother to take my rain jacket or sneakers off.  
I got to my room and gently shut the door, for its made the tiniest squeaking sound on normal days. Today was not normal. Not at all.  
I carefully pulled the feminine paper from my pocket. I had a strange urge to shield it and protect it from the world. Just sticking it in my pocket was to get on Marie's good side, but now I felt a pull to it.  
I then pulled the corner open, half closing one eye and holding my breath in suspense.  
I then just yanked it open. I couldn't take it for a few more moments! II Weak. Pathetic. II I could hear the memories of a football coach when I was twelve, but this was no time for flashbacks.  
I finally focused on the paper. It had an address for a place in Forks. Underneath it said '_room 615 on the sixth floor. Go __on Tuesday. You are now forewarned, frightening things may occur in the room. Go in anyways. Number 729199_'  
I then heard a crash and a high pitched scream. My only thought was Alice.

**I THINK I BEGGED enough! I have decided I will not update unless I get up to a total of TEN REVIEWS! So review. Now would be a good time (^^^)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Strange Things Happen To The Best of People**

**Chapter 9**

_my only thought was Alice_  
I ran outside with Carlisle and Ésme, and I saw two cars smashed together on fire. Alice was about 30 yards away, collapsed on the ground. I vaguely noticed them calling 911.  
'Alice!' I said, running up to her. 'What happened?'  
'I-waved" she gasped for air she pointed at one car.. "he-drunk" she pointed at the other. "contact" she pointed at the scene. "D-die!" she started sobbing violently.  
"Alice." I reached for her and picked up her tiny frame, and carried her away from the scene. "Alice, your okay. Everythings okay. It's not your fault. Take a deep breath" she sniffled for a moment and breathed, the stream of tears never failing to stop.  
That's when the paramedics and the fire department arrived. They asked Carlisle and Ésme questions first seeing as they were the ones to make the call. They then asked me questions like 'where were you at the time of the accident'; that kind of nonsense talk.  
Before they left me I mentioned to them to be gental with Alice because I was afraid she was traumatized. That would not be good to ask her what she may have thought was her fault.

The rest of the weekend was crazy.  
Alice wasn't going to go to school todat. Ésme said she wouldn't have to go the rest of this week either. She had also started to see a trauma therapist. Most of Saturday she spent in the hospital, the doctors (both mental and physical) ran tests on her to see that she was alright. Saturday she hung around a therapist's office. When she got back, she didn't look up as we pulled up to the house, she didn't want to see the intersection. I didn't blame her; it made me shudder at the sight to see the remnants of scorch marks and glass.  
II today is Monday,II I told myself, II not yesterday, not the day before, so I must make it different II  
And so my decision was made. I would make today a good day.

I had promised myself a good Monday, but math and history seemed to take forever plus a day to finish. I kept reminding myself that it was only a couple hours, I did it everyday so it II will II end soon. I started by counting down by hours; then hours and minutes; and then even hours, minutes, and seconds. This was taking a while.  
I was fully relieved to hear the bell signaling the end of second period, as I nearly skipped to biology, knowing one bright smile would brighten my day.  
It did.  
Bella and I talked to each other quietly throughout class. When the teacher beckoned us all to 'kindly shut our traps' I tried to get her to pass a note with me but all she did was furrow her brow and press her lips in a firm line while looking forward at the whiteboard, shaking her head. I followed her lead... Or at least I tried to. I kept sneaking glances her way, but she had relaxed a bit, really getting into the topic: animalia cells.  
But the odd thing I noticed was when the teacher called for a volunteer or an answer, she never raised her hand, never shouted out the answer, all she did was smirk and whisper her answer. Weird.  
I had then decided I would ask her about all her odd things that she says and does. I would tell her that I wouldn't take no for an answer because-...  
That's the question I would like an answer for. Not from necissarily from Bella, but from the world or anyone in it. My question being: why does she captivate me so? The first time I met her she was in a hospital gown, didn't smile, and seemed all around insane. But then I just got to know her and things felt good. I felt more happy around her, more happy than I had felt for a long time.  
The way she smiled at me, the way she talked to me, the way she just.. Was... there.... It made me feel so-... So-...  
Alive? Good? Amazed? Special? Those words couldn't even convey my feelings but it was the best I could do.  
"So how was your weekend?" She asked me.  
"A disaster. And yours?"  
"Eh same ol' same ol'. Why was it such a disaster?"  
"Well first when I got home Friday, Ésme yelled at me before I could get a word in. Then we went over to a lady from down the road's for dinner and let me say she is stuck in the 1930's somehow. And she makes gross food. She also tried to set me up with her granddaughter..." I left out a lot, I knew that, but I felt the need to.... "Let's see... Then Alice wittnessed a death-car-crash, a driver smashed into the other and they lit on fire... She spent the rest of the weekend at the hospital and at a therapists office. And" I checked my watch, "she should be there right about now. They say she suffered severe mental trauma from being so close to the accident. She blames it all on herself seeing as she waved at one of the drivers... I found her about six or seven feet away lying on the ground... Sobbing her eyes out."  
"Oh, that's so terrible!"  
"Yes it is. I'm trying not to think back to it too much."  
And with that we went into a comfortable silence, on our way to our next class. And during lunch we didn't talk much either.  
After school, I decided to confront her.  
"Bella," I called to her from the doors of the school. "Bella, I need to talk to you."  
She followed me outside and we went to our private spot in the sports field again. We remained standing this time.  
"Bella, how much do you.... What I'm trying to say is..."  
She turned away from me and looked as though she was going to cry.  
"Too much."

**Review**


	12. Chapter 11

**(AN I just got back from sorting and adding postage to one thousand letters after last night I had BOA till 2:30 at night. Be happy you get something.)**

**Playlist:**

**Let's Fall In Love – Alanis Morrisette**

**Chelsea Dagger – The Fratellis**

**Hand in my Pocket – Alanis Morrisette**

**Strange Things Happen To The Best Of People**

**Chapter 10**

"Bella, what do you mean too much?"  
She released a shaky breath and turned back to me. "I like you, Edward. I really, really do. But I- I... I-"  
I half turned away from her, my voice hard and cold. "That's okay Bella... I guess I never should have expected feelings from you. You wouldn't even let me comfort you that one day... And someone like you, well you must be in a relationship; whoever would let you go?"  
She stood there completely still, staring at the ground.  
"Be sure to tell that boyfriend of yours to ne-ver e-ver let you go because he apparently has no threat from me." I growled as angrily as possible.  
I then stalked off towards my car, sulking and I swore that in my rear-view mirror that I saw her still standing there, frozen.

The next week was quiet. Bella didn't show up for biology and lunch often enough that I would have thought she had her schedule changed or that she transferred to another school.  
I didn't go to the address on the paper until this Tuesday, I was sulking still from my rejection. But when I did go, I did as the note said and after school I went off to the address in Forks.  
I was puzzled. Why would Marie give me directions to a -  
(cliff hanger)

"Bella, what do you mean too much?"  
She released a shaky breath and turned back to me. "I like you, Edward. I really, really do. But I- I... I-"  
I half turned away from her, my voice hard and cold. "That's okay Bella... I guess I never should have expected feelings from you. You wouldn't even let me comfort you that one day... And someone like you, well you must be in a relationship; whoever would let you go?"  
She stood there completely still, staring at the ground.  
"Be sure to tell that boyfriend of yours to ne-ver e-ver let you go because he apparently has no threat from me." I growled as angrily as possible.  
I then stalked off towards my car, sulking and I swore that in my rear-view mirror that I saw her still standing there, frozen.

The next week was quiet. Bella didn't show up for biology and lunch often enough that I would have thought she had her schedule changed or that she transferred to another school.  
I didn't go to the address on the paper until this Tuesday, I was sulking still from my rejection. But when I did go, I did as the note said and after school I went off to the address in Forks.  
I was puzzled. Why would Marie give me directions to a -  
(cliff hanger)

"Bella, what do you mean too much?"  
She released a shaky breath and turned back to me. "I like you, Edward. I really, really do. But I- I... I-"  
I half turned away from her, my voice hard and cold. "That's okay Bella... I guess I never should have expected feelings from you. You wouldn't even let me comfort you that one day... And someone like you, well you must be in a relationship; whoever would let you go?"  
She stood there completely still, staring at the ground.  
"Be sure to tell that boyfriend of yours to ne-ver e-ver let you go because he apparently has no threat from me." I growled as angrily as possible.  
I then stalked off towards my car, sulking and I swore that in my rear-view mirror that I saw her still standing there, frozen.

The next week was quiet. Bella didn't show up for biology and lunch often enough that I would have thought she had her schedule changed or that she transferred to another school.  
I didn't go to the address on the paper until this Tuesday, I was sulking still from my rejection. But when I did go, I did as the note said and after school I went off to the address in Forks.  
I was puzzled. Why would Marie give me directions to a -  
**(cliff hanger) **

**Review and I will give you more**


	13. Chapter 12

****A/N Bella's body is in a communal room so she basically shares her space with three or four more people and they are separated by curtains. Sorry if anyone was confused by that in the past.**

**Marching season is dead and gone so I have more time to update... that is until Winter Guard...**

**Playlist:**

**Dream a Dream – Captain Jack**

**Details in the Fabric – Jason Mraz**

**Mind Freak – Criss Angel**

**Cherry Pie – Warrant**

**Fallen – Evanescence**

**The Strangest Things Happen To The Best of People**

**Chapter 12**

**Fallen**

Why would Marie give me a set of directions leading to a hospital?  
I went inside and asked a short young nurse with a baby voice where I would find room 615.  
"t-take the elevator u-up to the s-ixth floor a-and down the hall t-to your left."  
I took my time getting to the room. The sixth floor was dedicated to patients who would be staying for a long time.  
I counted the room numbers from the elevator to the room. _609, 610, 611, 612, 613, 614..._ and ah-ha! 615.  
I slowly turned the handle on the door, the suspense killing me again.  
I opened the door to hear several heart monitors beeping slowly. I looked down at the paper. _ N umber 729199_. I looked around the room. All the people were either in a coma, sleeping, or passed out. Is this what Marie meant when I couldn't see her granddaughter?

***

I looked around the room again. The number had to mean something.... I went and sat on a chair, not really paying attention to my surroundings.  
I glanced down at the side table and it had a little map of the patient beds and numbers on it.  
Bed three had the number 729199 plastered across it.  
I went over to bed three and looked down at the girl. She had dark hair to the middle of her back, pale skin, and.... Full... pink... Lips... The girl.... She was...  
"Edward what are you doing here?" an all to familiar voice called from the doorway.  
I was incoherent. I looked at the girl on the bed. It was her... That wasn't possible!  
I took off, trying to get through the doorway and I had the sensation of walking through water when I attempted to brush past Bella.  
I turned back to see what I went through that was wet and all I saw in the doorway was her.  
I went into shock and started to black out. All I could see was a blurred Bella fading off as I plunged into the darkness. "Edward" she said, and everything disappeared.


	14. Chapter 13

**AN does anyone notice that I update at least two chapters at a time?? That's b/c I have them written up to chapter 21 right now and man are they getting longer and longer! You will all love it but I realized that I am heading towards an end... I made a sad sigh with that the other day but then I discovered, I can make a sort-of sequel starring Alice! Yay! I am not usually one for A/J stories (I looovee reading B/E stories :D) but I can sure write them! I may end up even throwing vamps in who knows???**

**Strange Things Happen To The Best of People**

**Chapter 13**

**Your New Mommy**

_beep... beep... beep..._  
I woke up laying down in an unfamiliar starchy set of bedsheets, confused as to why I was there.  
I looked down at myself. My left arms was bruised badly and I could tell my cheek must have hit something because it made my mouth feel sharp and metallic.  
What happened to me?  
I heard the beeping speed up and a woman power-walked in the room.  
"Good'day!" she said with an Irish accent. She moved over to a bag of fluids and started tapping it.  
"Since you are awake we are going to take you off fluids and you get your clothes back."  
She then too the long needle so gracefully out of my arm that I didn't even feel it.  
I then went to change into my street clothes and went back in the room.  
"I am your nurse, Mairenn." she said chipper.

She paused.  
"This is where you tell me your name. We don't know who you are." you could basically see the parenthesis around her words as the exited her mouth. She pulled out a clipboard and a pen.  
"E-Edward."  
She frowned. "We'll come back to that one. "  
"DOB?"  
I told her my date of birth. She then went on to help me with the whole form.  
"Well, that's it! You're free to go." she said. "oh, and be careful not to lose that girl of yours" a devious smile crept on her face reminding me of the Grinch cartoon.  
But what she said left me in a cold sweat. I rushed out of the room only to see II her II again.  
THIRD POV!  
Edward looked at Bella, shock appearing on his face. He paled. He cared for Bella so very much and the small time that they were friends was great until he went and told her his feelings. Their relationship was on the rocks and then he went to the forks hospital, just like Marie had said, just to figure out that her Ella was his Bella and that the Bella he had known all along wasn't really there, mind, body and spirit, just mind and spirit. And she wasn't his Bella, and even if she was in a coma it didn't mean that she couldn't belong to someone else! He then blacked out for a while and was in this situation now.  
Bella was pleading to him in her mind to listen to her and explain. She hadn't been exactly honest with him but he wouldn't let her. But he had walked through her! She found him in the same room of her body a little freaked out at first that she somehow was in a coma! Then she appears and he just... Lost it!

He ran through her, expecting to push by her and ended up backing away from her and hitting his entire left side on sharp glass from a two year old who knocked over a vase earlier but wasn't fully removed from the area. He passed out, and now they here she was in a depressing situation. She had feelings for him. She just didn't think he had any for her until he admitted it, her shock leaving her frozen.

He liked her and she went and ruined it! She was not pleased at being a person. Not at all. But she wanted to be one anyways, if it meant falling in love, actually doing things, trying things and experiencing life. But her situation wasn't helping her health right now.  
Doctors and nurses were passing by, she could hear her heart rate slowing and speeding at random rates.  
After a moment, Edward rushed out of the room. He didn't have to bother with an elevator or stairs seeing as they were on the main level.  
"Edward!" Bella called begging.  
He rushed to his car and patted his pockets for keys.  
Bella flitted next to his car. "Edward!" she sobbed dry. "I am sorry!"  
He finally pulled them out fumbling with those he collected over the years and unlocked his door and drove out of the parking lot and ended up getting to the end of the block before Bella appeared again.  
"Edward, please listen!"  
Edward would have said something to her, anything to her, but his body was on auto pilot and all he wanted to do was think.  
He pulled over and got out of the car and walked into a gas station.  
"Edward! Please!" she begged again.  
He left the gas station and headed into the woods.  
"Edward..." a voice whisper-sobbed.  
He kept walking for a while, the voice kept following him whispering his name every so often, then stopped.  
He turned around. She was still there but she was fading a bit.  
"what's wrong?" he whispered hoarsely, it being the first time he talked for a while.  
She was fading in and out, still crying.  
"I-I can't t-take a lot o-of stress w-hen I a-am away from m-my body a-h lot of t-ime"  
"Bella, I need to think things through right now. Just because I am an idiot doesn't mean that you shouldn't take care of yourself." I said a tad robotic, still hoarse. "Go back to your body."  
With that, Bella went back to her body. Even if she doesn't need to be with her body all the time she does if she is under a lot of emotional strain. If she doesn't take care of herself that way she could lose the connection to her body forever.  
Edward was still wandering the forest. He thought a lot about nothing, a lot about everything and a lot about Bella.  
Is this what she meant when she said - or didn't say- that they couldn't be together?  
But she didn't reciprocate with telling him her feelings, which meant she probably didn't feel the same way as he did for her... But she never said she didn't. His mind went in endless circles.  
He walked and walked. He walked until his shoe hit something that felt like a plank of wood and he looked up to see a porch leading to a house. Who would put a house in the middle of a forest with no path or anything leading to it?  
It was old and at one point in time it would have been a crazy sea green with strange lavender trim. It was two story high and felt very Victorian. Behind the house on one of the trees was a tree swing slowly moving in the wind.  
Edward went up to the orange door and rapped on it three times. No answer. He then examined the things left out. There were three weathered chairs saying 'welcome to our home' and on the side of the house someone painted largely in a metallic silver: The Swan Residence.  
Edward's brain went back in time a bit and he remembered the greeting she made to him.

_"Isabella Swan, by the way.." she looked like she wanted to stick her hand out to shake and be polite but she held back._

Was this Bella's house? He sat down on the black wooden steps. Marie had said that her son married an eccentric woman and they had a house in the middle of nowhere on 400 acres of land... Was Marie Bella's grandmother? She had to be. This place had to be Bella's home.  
He looked at the silver lettering. Underneath was a small envelope tacked to the wall. Inside was a letter.  
"Dear explorer, finder, wanderer or lost person; whomever you may be:" it stated at the top. "This house you have found has brought you here for a reason. You have an issue or a problem, most likely. The problem may not be good but it may not be bad either. All is known is that you have a problem and you need to have it fixed.  
This house was found by my husband and I when we realized that I was pregnant with my baby girl and we needed a home. My husband had inherited this 400 some odd acres of land and we just walked through it until we stumbled on this house. I do not know who built it nor does anyone I may have known.  
The house will be a place for you to find an answer.  
And don't worry about electricity, we had already figured that out by creating a rainwater system similar to wind energy.  
The house holds all of my treasures.  
Note, I keep saying 'had' rather than 'have'. Last week I had a premonition in a dream that my husband and I would die, leaving all my possessions to my baby girl... Who was sent into a coma."  
"Edward" it continued startling him. "yes, Edward, I know that you fell in love with her. You need a place to think. Soon enough from when you read this letter, she will awaken from her long slumber and I want you to take care of her, you get it? My dreams say you will make her happy and it will make you happy as well.  
Stay here at the Swan Home until you are finished thinking. Nobody blames you for taking your time with your thought, not even my Bella.  
You may go through things like they are your own but please try not to destroy anything.  
From Your New Mommy,  
Renee M. Swan"  
He looked in the envelope again and smiled, there was an orange house key with Bella written on it.

**Reviews = Love**

**Spot**

**(Oh and you get stuff sent to you more often if you review... as in previews to chapters...)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N I am updating a whole freaking lot tonight so you better love me for it! This is chapter 14 and that means I am giving you at least three chapters so far. _WE HAVE HIT THE 10K word mark!!!!!! _Best be happy...**

**Playlist:**

**These hard times – Matchbox 20**

**Holidae In – Chingy **

**((^^^YES I know it's really old too bad^^^))**

**Bella's Lullaby Remix**

**Do Whatcha Want – Drake Bell**

**Fame – Naturi Naughton**

**Strange Things Happen To the Best of People**

**Chapter 14**

**Small Voice**

_Bella_

I left Edward in the woods feeling miserable.  
For two hours I stayed with my body and calmed my mind down. He just needs time, I told myself, just time.  
So I decided to flit over to his house, wander around a bit and whatnot, no one else could see me, and if they had they just ignored me.  
In all truth, Edward had lied to me about living close to forks. He lived on sixth street, in the hustle and bustle of town.  
He lived towards the end of that street though, where it started to morph from down town to suburban.  
It was a beautiful house though. Houses seemed to be the only modern things that Cymig had. The grocery store, the mall, the shops, the theater, the hair saloon, nails, etc was all 1920's and 1930's; the old school flapper-girl-and-gangster-guy era. They even had Nickelodeons on every corner!  
The houses all were large and pulled straight out of a Parade Of Homes Showcase. Each one had some form of unique architecture. Edward's home was magnificent.  
On the way to the front door you walked over a slab of granite that acted as a bridge for a small koi pond. The water shot out of the wall on both sides like a miniature waterfall. Around the edges of the koi pond were flower gardens holding tulips, orchids, and lilacs.  
There was stone slab halfway up the wall and it was a soothing chocolate. The wall color on the upper half was cream. The door was turquoise and hanging around it were many different plants. Some were broad leafed and huge and others hand tiny leaves in strands.  
The house was huge on the inside! It was three stories total; having a basement and an upstairs. When you first entered the house you saw the living room, dining room, the stairs leading down and the balcony from the upstairs which shared a high ceiling with the common rooms. You could also see the office, it was shaped like a turret and had bookshelves that reached to the gigantic ceilings. Everything was well furnished and beautiful and clean.  
I wandered up the spiraled staircase, curious to see what it looked like. There were three rooms on the balcony. I stepped through the open doorway of the first one.  
It was a game room obviously designed for teenagers. They had every movie and game that I could ever think of and more. There was pin ball and air hockey and a giant television with all kinds of gaming systems and a complicated looking set of speakers.  
I was so entranced with everything I was startled by a small voice who said "Who are you?" directly at me.

**Goal: 25 reviews. Make it there or be square. Besides, you want to know the end. It'll be easy to get there if you get your friends to read this story and review ;D wink wink**

**Spot-a-saurus**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update, WinterGuard practice has started, it's the end of the semester soon, and I just am tired and having a lot more homework than usual. **

**Yeah, I have till chapter 24 right now in advance, I just haven't had the time to post so... and my friend was making fun of me so I told her that I would punish the world because of her. Blame her, I had no more leverage than that against her. **Shrugs** **

**OH HEY I am reading The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Tenth Grade and when I am finish I will probably make some fan fiction about that... probably some one-shot of Henry's love for the girl.**

**Playlist:**

**Tonight Is the Night I fell asleep at the Wheel-- Bare Naked Ladies**

**Jai Ho – A R Rahman**

**Mercy – Alanis Morisette**

**Strange Things Happen To the Best of People**

Chapter 15

I turned around, startled.  
"Y-you are talking to me...?" the poor girl looked as though she had recently been through a lot. She was sickly pail and looked as though she was on the brink of a break down... Again from the looks of it, her sea green eyes glossy with red rims from crying.  
"Yes, you. Look, if you are here to take anything, just do it and go please. It's not like I can overpower you and I won't call the cops. If you are a murderer-"  
"No, no" I interrupted her, "I am not here to take anything from you guys... And I am no murderer... I was just... Here... To..." why was I here of all places? She looked at me, waiting for me to finish.  
"I don't really know."  
"oh... Well since you aren't here to kill me and you aren't going to s-steal from us, I would like to introduce myself. I am Alice C-Cullen." she smiled weakly.  
"Bella Swan."  
She sniffed and I saw a tear escape her eye.  
"what's wrong?"  
"you are the one E-Edward is in love with. On any other occasion I be miraculously happy to see you... But right now... Edward has been gone for a week. That's why I am home alone..." then to herself she said "first that accident... Now Edward!" she started crying the most painful soft sobs.  
"What accident?"  
"I m-made t-two c-c-cars c-ollide." she then explained in more detail about what happened.  
"Alice, it's not your fault. As you said one of the drivers was drunk. You are just traumatized that you were so close." I paused and recollected my thoughts. I sighed. "I was in a car accident with a drunk driver freshman year." I decided to be completely honest and tell her the truth. Gently. "my parents were killed in the process. I watched them die. We were two blocks from home."  
"t-t-t-thats t-t-terrible!" she let a few more tears slip.  
"Mmm, yes that's what your brother said."  
"He's my cousin-adopted-brother." she made a weak joke.  
"oh my! Well I am completely sorry! My apologizes!" I played along "But, Alice I must tell you something... It's one of the many reasons why Edward is missing."  
"What is it?"  
I sighed. I had to get this out immediately but... If she was anything like him it wasn't going to be pretty. "I am in a coma. Right now."  
She was silent. Sternly she said, "What...?" as if she didn't want a joke.  
"As in my body is in Forks Hospital and my mind and spirit are right here. Watch." I said, moving my hand through her arm.  
She said nothing for a long time. "That's it! I have officially gone insane." she said exasperated.  
"No, you haven't."  
"oh, yeah? How are you gonna prove it?"  
Just then the doorbell rang. Alice went down to get it. When she answered I vaguely heard an old womans voice.  
"Hello, Alice." the voice said.  
"Hi..." Alice replied.  
"How is the search going?"  
"No results yet."  
"I just came by to check up on you... See how you are doing..."  
"Fine" she said curtly  
I flitted down. It wasn't just any woman, she had fake red nails on her pudgy fingers, orange lipstick, and a carpet bag.  
"Grandmother Marie?" I said. Alice turned to me.  
"You know her?"  
I nodded.  
"Marie" she said turning back around. "Marie, your granddaughter, her name is Bella Swan?"  
"Yes... How did you know?"  
"I think you better come in." she said.  
Marie came inside at sat down, her old clothes clashing with the mod sofa. Alice was pacing.  
"Now what is all this about?" Marie said.  
"Does Bella have dark hair to her waist? Chocolate eyes? Is she wearing a black knitted sweater and a locket?"  
"... Yes..." she said confused.  
"I can see Bella."  
"You mean she's here?"  
"... Erm yeah..."  
Alice  
"Ella!" Marie cried. Bella shuddered at the nickname. "Ella are you going to come out of your coma anytime soon?"  
Bella shook her head.  
"She says no."  
"Why not!" Marie whined.  
"... Because I don't want to live with you! No Al, don't say that! It's actually because I have not really anything to live for."  
"really?" I asked her. "what about love?"  
"I screwed it up. I lied... Well I didn't lie but I didn't tell the truth either... And then when he confessed his feelings to me almost two weeks ago I... I said nothing. Or at least the equivalent!" A sob rumbled in her chest.  
"hello?" Marie waved a fat hand in her face.  
"oh. Bella said it was because she had nothing to live for."  
She huffed and slumped in her chair. "Did she like my gifts?"  
Bella nodded.  
"Yup."  
"ooh! I have another sweater to work on at home!" her eyes lit up. "see you later!" she was off.

After Alice heard the door shut she said, "Bella, you didn't screw it up."  
"oh yeah?" she then explained to me how Edward was in the hospital for a few days and now wandering the forests of forks... How he saw her body, freaked out, and ran through her spirit.  
"Wow Bella... You did screw up some, but not too badly... Life is still salvageable for you." she paused and panic filled her eyes. "Wait, he's just wandering the forest?!?"  
"No I know exactly where he's going."  
"Where?" her eyes could not get any wider.

**Goal For the next few chapters: 30 Reviews**

**If I don't get them, yeah, I will still update, but it will make the story suck more because an unhappy writer doesn't write about happy things!**


	17. Chapter 16

**No A/N for this chapter**

**Playlist:**

**A-Punk – Vampyre Weekend**

**Benny and the Jets – Elton John**

**Misery – Good Charlotte**

**Strange Things Happen To The Best Of People**

**Chapter 16**

"Home? Where's that? ... Is that the place Marie talked about... That she could never find?"  
"...yeah..."  
"then how do you know he will find your house if no one else can?"  
"My mother..."  
"What about her?" I looked down.  
"She had premonitios dreams. She wouldn't tell me all of them... She would tell me that I never needed to worry about falling in love because I would fall in love with a guy with honey and emerald eyes... And he would take care of me for the rest of both of our lives... I didn't want to believe her when I met Edward...; he's then only person I have ever met with those eyes... But I always tell myself that I must take care because-because... I don't really want to loose him... Because.... I may be in love with him." I looked back up at her.  
"Whoa."  
"Yeah."  
"What are you going to do?" I chuckled.  
"Do what my mother told me to, I'm just gonna give him time."  
"oh."

Edward  
After reading that letter, my interest in the house peaked further.  
I glanced at the colorful house exterior before entering it, the door squeaking as it swung out when I turned the Bella key in the knob.  
The inside let out a strong, musty smell that was strangely repelling and appealing all at the same time.  
I breathed in the strange scent, and took a step in on the squeaky floorboards, surprising myself.  
I looked around the room. It looked as though someone hastily left.  
The home was actually quite spacious, the entrance had a mural painted on it, a family tree, it went back 100 years, showing that all had lived here at one point in time.  
On the opposing wall was a large golden mirror, behind it was a splatter paint wall. I walked in further to the common areas.  
The living room had a bright orange mod couch surrounded by old fashioned high end furniture from the 1800s. It had no TV, probably from lack of service in the surrounding areas.  
To my left was the kitchen with yellow cabinets from the sixties, with matching appliances.  
To the north of the kitchen was the dining room it had a table with so many papers stacked that you could barely tell that it was a table.  
To the right of the living area was a hallway.  
The hallway led to the bathroom and a large spiral staircase. The staircase would have been the most beautiful at the time, the aged wood obviously a dark maple. It had more maple up the walls halfway and the open wall was mint green. About halfway up their was an amazing glass window that made a thousand spots shine on the wall, making it beautiful.  
The upstairs consisted of ten rooms and a small hide-in-the-ceiling set of stairs.  
The first room was Renee and Charlie's, obviously by one of the many sets of gold plating.  
I went back and forth. Should I go in there? Renee said I could look around, she never specified that I couldn't enter her room, just not to break anything...  
Acting on an impulse, I entered. It was painted teal and was very clean. The floors were shiny and the antique white bed was made. There were many shelves everywhere, along with an armoir, a mac-top, a dresser and a desk. Next to the Macintosh was a letter on the desk.  
"Dear Edward:  
I apologize for the mess in the rest of the house, I hadn't time to clean it before we left for Bella's doctors appointment, even though I know that it will be messy when you get there...  
Its okay to look through things! Quit being so hesitant! Its not like we really mind, now do we? :)  
With care,  
Renee Swan"  
I took her advice and went up to a shelf and started looking at everything. Renee had some strange things, I must say. She had a French rebellion sword encased sitting next to a tree shaped sketch pad. Next to that were glass roses and hanging above this shelf was a mirror with pictures stuck in its sides.  
There were ones of a blond Bella with her dark haired mother and a light haired father. There were ones with a dark haired Bella and an aging mother and father, all of them doing random things like cooking or sleeping or playing and such. All in all there was about fifty pictures stuck to to mirror.  
I stared them all down in wonder. On the edges of the mirror frame were many shining necklaces. I picked up a couple of the prettiest and pocketed them for Bella...  
Ah, Bella. The initial shock has already worn off... I am waiting for her to come back... The longer I wait the more nervous I get...  
I exit the room and go to the second - Bella's.  
When I entered her room I was greeted by curtains draping the door frame. The room was circular, like a turret and went to two stories high. The bottom of the wall was deep purple and faded to white slowly. Around the second story area was a set of stairs leading to a small library section of her room, like a little hideaway. It was very impressive. Her room held very little nic-nacs, mainly just photos and memoirs.. She had a mirror, a desk, an armoir, a dresser, a bed, and a small piccolo left out next to its case with an open notebook with a song hand written in it.  
II I didn't know she played an instrument.... II I thought to myself.  
I brushed my fingers across it. It was a beautifully old instrument, all of it was a shining silver, probably from the early 1900's. The mirror was similar to her mothers; full of pictures and elegant necklaces. I took a picture from the mirror, obviously the recent one from her looks. She was smiling up from a book she was reading. I looked closely and saw that it said II Romeo and Juliet II. My curiosity peaked. She likes the classics? I went over to the ladder to her small library and climbed the rungs, keeping the photo in my jacket pocket with the necklaces.  
When I got to her library I saw that she had much more books than I had anticipated. Four bookshelves were in the wall, full. Beside the four shelves was a futon couch and there were two small knee high bookshelves which served as end tables holding a book light and another Macintosh, the shelves were all overfilled with books.  
I started at the top shelf on the first one. It was filled with Jane Austen, the second shelf was the Wizards first Rule and the rest of that series by Terry Goodkind. Third was Harry Potter, Fourth and Fifth were Nora Roberts.  
The second bookshelf started with Jane Eyre at top, the next was a set of The Great Animated Classics. Third was the Uglies series, fourth was books by the same author of the DaVinci Code, fifth was books by Shannon Hale. Sixth was Sherlock Holmes.  
The third set of shelves started off with a bunch of miss-matched books first. The next was a bunch of text books, about 10th grade level. Bella had mentioned to me that at one point in time that she had gotten in the crash during freshman year, making her incredibly smart for her age.  
After that shelf was the Sisterhood books, after that a set of how-to books for many many things.  
The sixth shelf held magazines.  
On the last shelf there were journals (I was not about to look at those, I like my head on my body.) at the top, cds on the second, dvds on the thirds, mis-matched sets of books on the third and the rest was Shakespeare.  
Hamlet, Much Ado, Taming of the Shrew, Merchant of Venice, Henry IV through VI, you name it she had it- but wait! Where was the Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet? I looked around the area to see it open on the purple futon.  
I picked it up and looked at the page  
"See how she lays her cheek upon her hand? If I were a glove-" I had enough of Romeo already. I didn't care for that particular play.  
I put the book away on the shelf, deciding that it was time to go back to reality. I slowly walked through the house, seeing all the wonderful things that had been there for who knows how long.  
Once I had gotten outside I looked up to the sky and said "Thank you, Renee. Your letters and guidance brought me out of shock. I hope that wherever you are you are happy." and made my way through the dark forest towards the road and I swear I could feel the earth smile.


	18. Chapter 17

**(A/N: People! I said that I didn't want to update the story if I didn't get any reviews! There have been over 3,000 hits and no one gives a care! Holy freaking crayon! I don't think anyone cares if I don't get reviews. I mean, yeah, it's nice to know that you all want to follow the story with a **_**Story**__**Alert or whatever**_**, but it's not enough, writers, you all understand, right?**

**Well, I have decided to be nice and give up many chapters today, January 1, 2010, because it's a resolution to be only one chapter ahead of the readers, instead of *cough*fifteen-chapters*cough* he-he… he...)**

**Strange Things Happen To The Best of People**

**Chapter 17**

**Alice**  
"oh" I said. I would be so much better help if all this hadn't been happening at once. Car crash, Edward disappearing, Bella appearing and saying that she was meant to be with Edward...  
Don't get me wrong, Bella seems like a great sister to have. We could shop and hang out. I probably would object to seeing them show PDA if I had grown up with Edward... That or I would stand in the background aw-ing...  
The room went quiet.  
"So... What do you want to do?"  
She looked at me like I was crazy.  
"what?"  
She slapped her forehead. "Alice..." she breathed. "I'm. Not. Solid."  
"I-I know... It's just that you don't have to act like it all the time..."  
She shrugged. "I accept the truth how it is."  
"Okay... we could go up to my room and watch TV up there... That requires nothing to touch on your part."  
She shrugged again. "sure why not."

**REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 18

**(A/N: Game: if you can find the funny in this chapter and say where it is via **_**review**_** you get a special treat!)**

**Strange Things Happen To The Best of People**

**Chapter 18**

**Third Person**  
"Good day everyone, my name is Delilah York, this is the six o'clock news." the woman paused, reading her prompter. "We have a breaking news story on a pedestrian found on highway 180 in Forks hit by an intoxicated driver going over the speed limit. The man has no ID on him, we have no idea who he is but can be described as tall, pale, auburn hair, weighs around 195 pounds, with green and gold hazel eyes. He was wearing jeans and grey Alaska sweatshirt." they showed a picture of a mangled body.  
Bella and Alice's jaws were dropped and their eyes wide. They were frozen; nothing went through their minds either.  
"The man is in an unstable condition. If anyone has information on the man please call-" Alice already had her pink enV out and was dialing.  
Her voice shaking "h-h-hello?" she started to cry.  
"Hello, this is Chad" the voice spoke.  
"m-m-my b-b-brother w-was the o-ne h-h-h-h-it by-y the d-d-runk." she spitted out.  
"okay let me get a form... We will need info before we can take care of him anymore. What's his name?"  
"e-e-dward a-a-Anthony M-masen C-c-ullen" tears ran down her face endlessly and she was holding back a sob. Why Edward?  
"what's your name?"  
"a-Alice"  
"Alice," he said calmly, "you need to take a deep breath so we can finish this. Okay?"  
She made a small whimpering sound that sort of sounded like an okay and took a deep, shakt breath.  
"Alice, where does he live?"  
"here. 1802 second street, Cymig Washington, 85648"  
"Good. Now what's the name of his legal parents or guardians?"  
"Ésme and Carslile Cullen, guardians."  
"how are they related to Edward?"  
"Adopted parents, but they were his aunt and uncle."  
"Is Edward allergic to anything?"  
"Death."  
"... We all are..." he mumbled. "are his immunizations up to date?"  
"yeah."  
"any major surgeries?"  
"nope."  
"Alice are your parents avaliable?"  
"I don't know."  
"where are they?"  
"out looking for Edward, he's been gone for two days and won't pick up his cell phone."  
"could you give me their number to call?"  
"yeah its 208-867-5309"

**Marie**  
(during this time, it's soo important, this part)  
I did not take medicine, filthy stuff that is. But I felt myself slowly drifting away and wished that I had taken something. My body slumped over and I slipped into the heavens. Good luck, sweet Bella, I can help you no longer.  
**  
Bella**  
"... Someone needs to come here as soon as possible." Chad said. I felt like I was fading. "because he's not doing too well... I am waiting for word from doctor but... He could be dying right now..." my eyes closed shut.  
Pop. That's what it felt like.  
I opened my eyes and saw the inside of a hospital room. I was laying down... Weird...  
I lifted my arm and noticed there was an IV attached to it. I was.... Human?  
I ripped the needle out of my arms and was on my feet in the matter of seconds. A shocked nurse entered the room, but I pushed past her, I didn't care about her. I needed to be somewhere, there for someone.  
"Edward!" I screamed. So many nurses had gotten used to me lying in that room that they froze when they saw me.  
"Edwa-" I ran into a wall. I forgot I couldn't just flit to any room I wished.  
I ran to the stairs, climbing as fast as I could. They would have him in emergency care, seeing as he just got in a few minutes ago.  
I ran passed the front desk, my arm probably was squirting out blood because the long needle came out crooked and I didn't apply any pressure to it. I also probably looked like a crazy person, flailing my limbs while trying to move. I finally made it to the Emergency ward.  
"Nurse!" a nurse in a pink uniform, the same one Marie had yelled at happened to pass by. "Nurse where is the man who was hit by a drunk driver?!?"  
She pointed down the hallway. "187."  
I took off in the direction of the room.  
"Edward!" I yelled again. I felt like time had stopped and all I could do was run in place.  
Finally, I made it to his room. He was lying on the bed motionless.

**REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 19

**(A/N: No games were set for this chapter :( Sorry)**

**Strange Things Happen To the Best of People**

**Chapter 18**

_He was lying on the bed, motionless._  
"oh, Edward!" tears slid down my face as I kneeled beside his bed.  
"Shh Bella." his hoarse quiet voice responded, wincing slightly. "everything will be okay" he patted my hair.  
"Edward, I am so sorry. If I- I should have-..." I broke down crying.  
"Bella, you didn't do anything wrong." he winced again. "You are perfect." he sighed and closed his eyes. "What happened to me?" he said opening them.  
"They said you were crossing the street and a drunk hit you! You... Nearly your whole right side is covered in plaster right now."  
"Uhhh." he said; his voice dry. "Could you get me some water?" his eyes closed again.  
"Edward... Stay awake right now! I can get you some water, just stay awake!" he opened his eyes again. "Okay good, I'll be right back."  
"Nurse!" I cried on the brink of hysteria. "Nurse!" I cried again.  
"Yes?" an Irish accent called.  
"Water? For Edward?"  
"Yes, yes. Follow me right quick, he's stable."  
I followed her toward a small nurses' stand and she started pulling out a cup.  
"That's an amazing thing, Isabella." she said.  
"What?"  
"Just waking up that way. Powerful thing, love is."  
I stared at her in shock.  
"You don't expect that a Nurse wouldn't have seen someone die? Nooo. Never." she said, heavy sarcasm marring her accent.  
"It wouldn't just be Edward, it's those who believe in that 'dread of something after death' that something that could be 'worse' than living. Just wandering when no one could see you."  
"Edward must be the one. After he walked through you and passed out he wouldn't stop saying your name! And when he came in just now he was all 'where's Bella' and 'I need Bella'.  
At that my heart filled with warmth... just like my face.  
"I am Mairenn, by the way."  
"Why didn't you talk to me then? If you could see me..."  
"Your mother told me not to."  
"My mom?" I said wistfully.  
"Yes. She and I were in the same Premonition Club. She had a dream about your life and told me not to interfere. Others didn't talk to you because they were scared. Nurse Amelia saw you go through a wall and quit her job!" she huffed. "I really liked Amy too." she smiled, "go back to Edward," handing me a cup and a straw. "Don't give him too much at once."  
I nodded.  
I ran back to the room, careful not to spill any water out of the foam cup.  
"Edward," I said quietly, "I brought you some water."  
He sat up a little bit while I stuck the straw in the cup. "Here you go. Not too much."  
"Are you okay?" he asked when he was done,  
"Am I okay? Am I OKAY? Edward, the love of my life nearly died making me jump out of a coma!" I exclaimed.  
"Do you mean that?" hope in his eyes  
"Mean what?"  
"You said that you loved me." the hope was slowly fading.  
"Oh... Yeah."  
"Really?"  
I nodded, blushing.  
"Can you come down here?" he said conserving his voice to a whisper. I brought my face to his level, getting on my knees.  
"Come closer, Bella."  
I moved my head close to his, resting my chin on his pillow. A few moments of silence passed.  
"Is there any reason you wanted me down here?"  
"No I just wanted to be near you." he blushed and look away for a minute.  
I pulled my hand up and propped my face. He turned back.  
"And I wanted to say that I love you. I am not angry you lied to me. Your mother- she left me letters."  
I nodded. "Those letters always made me curious seeing as it was the one thing I wasn't allowed to look at."  
He whisper-chuckled. "She mainly told me I was allowed to go through anything but not break anything." he paused. "I like your home. Especially your personal library. You never said you were into Shakespeare."  
"Well... You never really asked."  
"I brought you something."  
"Oh?"  
"yeah." he reached into a pocket of a pair of pants next to him weakly and one handedly pulled out about four necklaces. Necklaces that were mine and my mother's. My favorites, none the less.  
"Oh-" I choked up.  
"Edward, you didn't ha-" he put his finger to my lips.  
"Shhh" he said. He then took the necklaces weakly and slowly slipped them over my head, one at a time, his fingers lingering around my face and neck. The first one was a long necklace with a large topaz pendent. The second one was shorter with a clear ruby in the shape of a heart. The third on was a medium length white diamond in an intricate design. The fourth was a small choker-now a bracelet for me- from when I was little. It was black velvet and had an intricate set of stones. I started to cry.  
"Bella?" he asked "are you okay?"  
I merely nodded and leaned closer to - to leave him with a small kiss on his forehead and nose.  
"Thank you. I love them... I love you too... -and... And I am sorry I had to put you throu-"  
"Bella, its ok."  
"But-"  
"Bella, there is no need to feel sorry! I was the one who wouldn't let you tell me;" he raised his voice "I was the one who freaked out when I found out! None of it is your fault that I didn't know!"  
"...okay..." I said quietly "My only real regret is the one day you told me you had feelings for me and that I did feel the same way but I couldn't allow myself to fall in love. I couldn't allow you to fall for me because I didn't know how long I would be in that coma... Which I am still adjusting from..." I looked down at my still gushing arm and applied a bit of pressure to it, now that my world wasn't ending.  
Edward smiled a small smile "I bet walking was pleasurable."  
"Oh I never walked, I only ran."  
"You ran down here just for me?" he obviously missed the part that I was back to life because of him....  
"Edward, get this concept please, when Alice was told that you were in an unstable condition and could possibly die I was back here in seconds!"  
His mouth went agape. "Really?"  
I smiled small, "really, really."  
"Bella, come closer." he said.  
I leaned my head back down on his pillow, our faces about a half foot away.  
"Closer."  
Three inches.  
"Closer."  
Two inches  
"come on Bella, closer"  
A half inch. His faced turned towards me, our lips nearly touch- never mind.  
Edward kissed me softly on the lips, and then pulled back, I was still in shock.  
I was in shock until Edward started coughing. I freaked out. "Edward?! Are you okay? Do you need anything??" I then had my turn of fluttering my fingers over him helplessly.  
"He needs rest." a female voice came from the door.  
Mairenn was leaning on the doorframe, a bottle of medication in hand.  
"Okay...." I backed away from the bed.  
"You can stay in here Bella, as long as you would like. I just need you to let Edward here rest awhile so he can get better" he was still coughing.  
I nodded quickly and moved over to a chair by the window. I watched her take care of Edward, wishing I could help.  
After she injected some fluids I felt myself getting tired and hungry. My stomached growled loudly, making Mairenn chuckle.  
"Do you want anything to eat?" she said, concerned like a mother.  
I shrugged. "I could bring you some..." she checked her watch, "I could bring you a sandwich."  
I nodded and her eyes lit up.  
"Turkey, chicken, or ham?"  
"Whatever works, I haven't used my taste buds in a while so I can't remember what's supposed to taste good."  
She shrugged, agreeing and left. During that time I drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	21. Chapter 20

**Strange Things Happen**** to the Best of People  
Chapter 20**

"Bella..." someone shook my arm."Bella wakeup. Your lunch is here." my stomach growled and my eyes popped open. I looked around and she handed me a tray of food. There was a foot-long sub with an apple and chips and some sort of cupcake desert by Hostess.  
I took the apple first, biting into it.  
Mairenn smiled. "Good, I see you are willing to eat" she made a note on her clipboard.  
I wiped my mouth, "so... Are you my nurse or my doctor?"  
She smiled. "Both. Same goes for Mr. Cullen over here."  
"That's weird. Not only have I never heard of a Nurse-Doctor, nor have I ever heard of two people happening to get the same doc like that." I said.  
"Oh I am just totally devoted to anything medical. I spend nearly every waking moment helping man kind with their medical needs. I do have nurse-assistants but I like hands on work. Yeah, it is ironic that I got you two when I really only work for like twenty other patients versus the 200 versus one doc normality."  
"Huh."  
"Yeah." I was nearly finished with my food.  
"How long was I out?"  
She blushed. "Two hours. I had an emergency to tend to, then I got your sandwich, bandaged your arm..." she looked pointedly at it, making my face burn. "And then when I made sure you were all right... I woke you up."  
"Thanks."  
"Erm... Bella.... You're going to need a bed."  
"Yeah... And...?"  
"Do you want one in here?"  
I nearly jumped for joy. "YEAH! ... I mean as long as it's alright with everyone... Edward included..."  
"Of course. But until he wakes, we can't ask him that... You can sleep on the window seat; it would be much more comfortable until then... If you wish..." she sighed. "Or... Or you could go back to your room upstairs..."  
I fiercely shook my head no.  
"That's what I thought. I cannot make you do anything against your will."  
I breathed in relief for a moment and then tensed up. "He's going to be okay, right?"  
She patted my head. "Bella, I myself believe he will make a full recovery."  
I felt as though she wasn't sure. Something about her words screamed I don't know.  
I went and curled up on the window seat as she left the room.

I awoke to arguing voices.  
"Who is this girl?! Nurse! Tell me who this girl" the voice spat "is! Why is she here?"  
"I am sorry, but I cannot tell you. She and Edward must explain the situation, especially since I don't know all that happened." Mairenn said calmly.  
I half opened my eyes and I saw a raging woman with hazel eyes and brown hair.  
"You!" she screamed at me as I winced. "What are you doing in my son's hospital room?"  
I didn't say anything. I couldn't explain this to whomever alone.  
I pulled my knees to my chest and stuck my head down and ignored her yelling.  
We stayed like that for about 10 minutes until a small, familiar voice spoke. I pulled my head up.  
"Mom, what are you doing?" she spoke.  
"What am I doing?? What is a girl doing in this hospital room, sleeping on a chair in a hospital gown with a sweater??"  
Finally, Alice turned towards me. "Bella??" she said.  
I nodded, a tear escaping my eye.  
"Mom, please don't yell at her! She's here because... Because..." she trailed off.  
"Why doesn't anyone answer?!" Alice's mom screamed. "Someone better tell me this instant or I'll- I'll-...." she couldn't think of a threat.  
For the first time, I spoke to the woman. "Edward and I can explain when he wakes up, until then I can't fully explain what all happened."  
I could practically see steam come out of her ears. "Are you the reason that he is like this right now???"  
Another tear escaped. "I don't know." I whispered.  
"Get. Out. I don't want to see your face ever again!"  
I started to break down. I then ran out.

**Third Person**

**(Note: it's late at night)**  
"Mother!" Alice screamed. "Do you even know who this is?"  
"No! That's one of the things I want to know!"  
"She is Isabella Marie Swan! Just like Marie she is a Swan! She was nicknamed Ella by her grandmother but she prefers to be called Bella! At least she told Edward and I to call her that..."  
Realization dawned on Ésme's face and Edward started to stir.  
Meanwhile, Bella had run into an empty room, flopped on the bed, and cried her eyes out. That day she had come out of her coma, her love nearly died, she thought he didn't love her, found out he did, fell asleep and woke up to a very angry woman yelling at her. She was just emotionally blah.  
Edward's movement caused Ésme to calm down even further.  
"Bella...? Love...?" he mumbled sleepily. Ésme felt her heart drop. She just did... That... To his love?! She couldn't believe herself. She was usually so kind and when she saw Edward lying there she went bezerk and protective.  
"Bella?" he called a little more clearly, his eyes opening a bit. Ésme started to cry as quiet as she could.  
When Edward then saw his aunt he fully woke with confusion and shock. "Ésme?" he asked, a tad outraged, heartbroken, and confused. Why wasn't Bella there? Why was Ésme there?? He noticed she was crying. "Mom, what's going on...? Where's Bella?"  
Ésme then heaved a few heavy sobs. What would she tell him? She cried some more while he started to get impatient. His heart monitor sped up.  
"Ésme." his eyes darkened. "Where is Bella?"  
More tears poured out of her eyes. "Ésme, I want to see Bella. Now."  
When she didn't answer he called out "Mairenn!" he called out into a quiet hallway. "Mairenn!!"  
"Yes Edward?"  
"Where's Bella? I need to see her!"  
"Edward calm down!" she barked "Now, I will go find her. Small one" she directed towards a shocked Alice "I need you to take your mother away and calm her down. If she makes Edward too stressed she will not allowed visiting often." with that she left the room.  
Alice moved towards her crying mother. "Mommy? Mom, come on, we need to go calm you down. Let's get you something to eat. Here," she handed her a tissue. "Now, go start the car while I get our things."  
Ésme left and Alice turned towards Edward.  
"Edward... Really, couldn't you have woken sooner?" she then went quickly into detail of what happened.  
"She did what?" he seethed. He was so mad that he didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to shun his mother and the other part, the more rational one, wanted to comfort Bella.  
Mairenn knew exactly what would happen today, she just wish they didn't have to happen with so many tears. She also knew that if she altered the events things would turn out for the worse. As fast as she could, Mairenn went to Bella's hiding spot.


	22. Chapter 21

**(A/N: okay so since Bella is really young to fall in love, I am making her age sixteen instead of fifteen or fourteen. Oh and Bella and Edward met in late March, I round it to about May now... I am changing Bella's birthday because I don't like the one in the book, for some reason June birthdays appeal for this vs of the character Bella, ****June 27th****)**

**Strange Things Happen to the Best of People**

**Chapter 21**

I cried and I cried. It felt like hours, maybe even days... I don't know, I couldn't tell...  
I even fell asleep. In my dream, I felt as though I was flying. I was happy, I was with Edward. In the later part of the dream, I saw us at a wedding... Our wedding... But at the same moment I saw it, it vanished, disappearing. The next scene I saw was Alice in a hospital with a crying woman... The last one was of Mairenn picking me up and carrying me to Edward. And when I woke up I noticed that I was in the arms of my nurse. She was carrying me back.  
"I can walk myself!" I whisper yelled. Today was emotional and I didn't need someone babying me!  
"Alright." she said, in full understanding.  
On the walk back we remained silent. Right as I was about to enter Edward's room, she grabbed my arm. "The day should stay fine from here on out." she pat my head too. She finally released my arm with a small "go get 'em tiger" and left.  
I put my hand on the door handle and took a deep breath, pushing it open.  
_beep, beep, beep_ his heart monitor went. His fluttering eyelids were shut and he was mumbling loudly to himself.  
"Edward" I whispered. His eyes flew open and his free left arm did the same.  
I rushed towards him, tripping from lack of walking the past few years; it usually took people months to get to this point so I wasn't complaining.  
"Bella" he whispered when I was over near him. "Lie next to me, please."  
He gently moved over on his already spacious bed. I curled myself up next to him, his arm wrapped around me.  
"Bella... I-I am so so sorry." his hand dancing a pattern on my arm. "Ésme usually is better behaved than that... Her protective side gets brought out rarely but when it does, oh-ho!" his hand moved down to mine, still gracing my skin with a design. I tensed.  
"What's wrong?" his heart sped a bit. "Did I do something? Are you here out of pity," he took his hand, his heart on rapid fire, "not... Love?"  
I shook my head. "No, I do love you. So very much"  
His face fell. "But....?"  
"Eh, no buts, I just love you." I giggled.  
"Then why did you tense up? And... And when I kissed you, you didn't move..."  
I turned away from him.  
"Bella?" he pulled my face back. "Tell me..."  
"I-I don't know how." I looked down  
"How what?" he stroked my hand.  
"To be in a relationship." shutting my eyes.  
He laughed. "Really Bella? So you never had a boyfriend?"  
I shook my head. "How about you?"  
"Me?!" he said exasperated, "I must say, I have certainly not had a boyfriend!"  
I laughed and playfully swatted his hand. "No, I mean have you been in a relationship?"  
"Oh... There were these two girls who kept trying to come on to me... But I never dated them. So... Nope. I really thought someone like you, even as a freshman would have been asked out all the time."  
"No. I was the weird girl that lived with her freedom loving parents. No one could find my house and the only place we owned that had electricity was the 'garage' and it was a two story building, lower level was cars and upstairs was a game-TV-spare room/guest room-internet- area."  
"Cool."  
"Cool?" I smiled a small smile.  
"Absolutely" he joined the smile fest  
we sat there and smiled for a moment.  
"So where do we stand?" he said.  
"Hmm?"  
"What do we call each other? As in relationship standards..."  
I shrugged. I really did not want to be friends with benefits but what he chose would be fine with me...  
"How about you be my girlfriend Bella?"  
My smile widened, I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.  
"why are you so quiet?" my smile disappeared.  
"I haven't used my voice for two years, Edward... The most I had talked was to you and Alice."  
"Oh."  
I nodded again, making him chuckle.  
A loving look came over his eyes and he leaned in his lips made it to mine and-  
"knock- ahh! PDA, I don't want to see that" a man's voice from the doorway joked. Edward pulled away from me, rolling his eyes.  
"Hey Carlisle, I see that Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose have been rubbing off on you." he rolled his eyes again.  
Carlisle. As in his caretaker? His Uncle.... His Father Figure?? He comes in and sees us just starting to make-out on his bed!?! Not a very good first impression, Bella!  
"So who's this? Another patient, I presume?"  
"Uncle... This is my Bella." he smiled lovingly and I held out my hand.  
"Bella meet Carlisle; Uncle C, this is my Bella."  
"So Bella, may I ask what are you in the hospital for?"  
"I was in a coma for almost two years. I woke up earlier today."  
"Wow. Quick and random recovery, huh?"  
I made a face and turned towards Edward. He nodded.  
"Not really. See Edward and I..." I went into detail of the story, Edward explaining his scenario and I explaining mine, we both left out quite a few things, like all the letters and the house and something's that only mattered to him and I. Carlisle sat with a shocked expression the whole time.  
"w-what?!?" he exclaimed when we were finished. "Really?! That all happened?" we nodded.  
"Ok then... What was Edward wearing the day you met him?"  
I took a deep breath. "A close knit khaki sweater underneath his favorite gray Alaska sweatshirt and jeans. No belt and black sneakers."  
Carlisle turned toward Edward expectantly and Edward turned towards me. "Really? You remember back that far?"  
I nodded and he kissed the top of my head.  
Carlisle sighed. "Yes, your love is true." we didn't mention that to him...  
My eyebrows knit together. "Bella, that moment just totally proved it... And the fact that you just awoke from your coma to make sure Edward was okay..." he smiled. "I approve" Edward blushed "but Ésme is the one to win over rather than myself. She can be a bit of a stickler." I shuddered and nodded.  
"Well I best be going."  
"So soon?" Edward asked.  
"I spent two hours listening to you guys and it was 3 am when I got here. No one gave me the memo that they found you. I will see you later today Edward." he shot light daggers toward Edward and left. I clutched Edward tightly and shot some back. It wasn't his fault that he was in this mess... Not really... Tears poured down my face.  
"Bella!" my crying startled Edward. "What's wrong!?"  
"iamthereasonyougothitbyacar!" I cried out  
"no Bella, not this again. Not this crap."  
"Yes Edward, it's true."  
"No, Bella, if you are going to blame anyone, blame that first drunk that hit your family!" somewhere during this time we had started yelling, both of us obviously disliked yelling. His voice got softer "he- or she - made this situation spiral. All because they drank their whiskey or whatever they drank, decided stupidly that they should drive, and ended up killing your parents!" I winced slightly at the memory.  
He wrapped his arm around me and for a few minutes we just sat. I stopped crying eventually and he just traced patterns on my hand, not really sure how to comfort me, doing his best.  
I glanced at the clock 5:41 AM.  
"Edward, Nurse-Doctor-Mairenn came up with an option." I started.  
"And that option is...?"  
Oh right. "Ironically, we are both her patients."  
"That's weird."  
I gave him a look. "do you want me to finish?" his eyes widened a bit, making me smirk inside, and he nodded, "k so don't interrupt." he then did the whole lip-zip-key thing, making both of us crack a smile.  
"k so since we are both her patients and I am on floor six and this is first, and all the medical equipment for you is down here while some of mine is already here, she -and I- were wondering if you and I could" I blushed and said quietly "Share... A... Room..?  
He broke out into a smile. "Of course Bella! Nothing would make me happier than to see you everyday." he kissed my still blushing cheek, which made my shade of face deepen.  
As if on cue, Mairenn and two guys were pulling a bed through the doorway. "Easy laddie!" she half yelled at one boy. He looked related to her, same hair, nose, and voice. "Aye'Ye ma'amed!" his accent bled through a carefully composed voice. He saluted to her and she slapped his shoulder.  
"Move it there, Jordan!" she motioned to the other boy.  
"Lenny!" she cried as he hit a wall.  
"What" his teeth gleamed as he smirked.  
"You know what your doing." she glared.  
With that he just got this frightened puppy look and backed off.  
She turned towards us and smiled happily.  
"So, er, Bella, we brought you a bed." I scowled a bit, we just decided this moments ago and here she is, bringing in my bed. I took a look Edward's face. He was smirking and at staring at the bed.  
"What" I asked.  
"Oh, nothing really..." he paused, "they just have good timing is all..." I smirked too.  
"So..."Mairenn joined the conversation, "where do we want the bed? I am sorry, but they can't be too close, I have to be able to come through the two..."  
"Close as you can." Edward smiled  
She perked up quickly. "Alright. Boooyys!" she sang. They groaned. "Shall we?"  
"Aw, M'renn its heavy!" Lenny complained. "Why at nearly six A.M.?"  
She death glared him. "You know why. Just hurry up and you can leave." her voice turned sickly sweet at the end.  
With another groan they moved the bed into place and quietly left the premises.  
"Alright, Bell, I know you are oh-so comfy right there... But I need you to move to your own bed." Edward's happy face dropped a bit, his eyes darkened and his arm pulled me tighter, I probably did something similar but she didn't notice.  
"Alright, Cullen, do you want to play hard ball?" her tone made him gulp loudly. "I didn't think so. Hand over the girl." he sighed and released his grip. I felt my face slip into a pout.  
"C'mon Ms. Swan! Make it outa bed!" I glared at her. "I will carry you if you don't get up." with that incentive I moved a lot faster. We were only a foot away if I laid on the edge of a bed.  
"And, er, we are going to need to hook you back to your I.V." I gulped, "and we will be calling your grandmother to inform her of your wake." if I was scared before I was terrified now. I didn't want to see her! What if she didn't approve of me in general? I probably didn't match her made up 'Ella', not even close.  
"Sorry, Bell." she looked away with sympathy written across her face. "I have to. And...-" she gulped, "you have to go through rehabilitation... And many tests... And it's just not pretty."  
I sighed. This would have come sooner or later.  
"When does all this start?"  
"I think I should give you two days of re-coup at least after all this."  
I nodded.  
She went over to Edward's fluids and inserted some clear liquid. "Pain meds." she said and tapped the baggie.  
"Ok, I will be back soon." she left.  
"ughh, Bella, your way over there!" Edward complained. "You should be over here!" he patted next to him.  
"Edward, I am only a foot away. Watch." I reached over and ruffled his hair a bit.  
"Still..." he paused. "Your waaarmm."  
I laughed. "You are really weird when your hyped up on meds" I laughed again as he looked confused. He then grabbed my hand.  
Mairenn walked through the door, so much stuff in hand, and started setting up shop on my side table. Then she started sticking stuff to me.  
"Heart monitor..." she turned the machine on.  
"Fluids..." she stuck an IV in my arm. I flinched.  
After fluids I lost track of what she did because Edward started making patterns into my hand.  
"Hey Edward!"  
"Hey!"  
"Guess what?  
"What?"  
"Maryennn gave me stuff like you!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Cool."  
"mhm"  
He started to nod off a bit and I felt myself start to do the same.

We didn't wake up until Monday morning and seeing as I hadn't been enrolled in school Edward was the only one missing classes. Tsk-tsk he misses so much school when I am around!  
When I woke up I noticed our hands were still together as if we slept in the same position all night.  
"Morning, Sunshine."  
I looked out the window, squinting. "That it is." I sighed and he chuckled.  
We just laid there and enjoyed each others company for a while before nurse Mairenn came in to check up on us.  
"Bell, we couldn't contact your grandmother by phone."  
"Okay, so just go to her hous-"  
"We did."  
"Okay..."  
"And what we found was not okay... Your grandmother... Bell I am so sorry, but she has left us."  
I felt tears coming on.  
"I am so sorry." tears were in her eyes  
I cried for a while. If I had known her better I probably would have cried much harder, but she was the one caretaker for me, for which I was grateful. "In her will she asked for no ceremony; so she gets none. I am so sorry."  
Mairenn let me cry for awhile and Edward painfully looked as though he wished to comfort me but he couldn't move his casted right side so all he could do was hold my hand.  
After a while I finished and let Mairenn take me to wherever need be, such as a muscle rehab center or a brain scan or whatever. She took my heart monitor, & said I didn't need it anymore.  
That's how it went for two weeks. She seemed to slowly taking her time with all the treatments inside the hospital but I knew what she was doing; she was buying me time with Edward and to think of a home.  
His family came to visit him often, usually when I wasn't there  
E  
"Why couldn't Bella stay with us? It's only two years." I felt so adult  
"Edward, I don't want to face her, not after what I did! I know she's a really nice girl that you love but I screwed up!"  
"Ésme! That's past now! I do not want Bella on the streets or in the foster system!"  
"I have to go. Now." she said sternly. "I will talk with Carlisle. Bye."  
B  
I stood up straight outside the door and when Ésme exited, I didn't want to barge in on their conversation; it is rude. I gave her a small smile on her way out and she blushed. I wanted to be polite and get over that whole thing that happened before. I wasn't one for grudges.  
I walked in the room and laid down on my bed which sneakily had shifted over a few inches so we nearly touched. It made me want to give an evil laugh  
"So, how's rehabilitation?" he kissed my cheek.  
"Oh fine."  
Edward was doing much better, his thigh bone was only fractured in two places and oddly that healed first. His arm, six ribs, and the outer leg bone, along with two in his foot, were still at work  
I laughed; he was so lazy now, could I blame him?  
"What" he asked confused  
"You know, you may end up having to go into rehab too, what with all your broken bones."  
His nose scrunched up a bit. "Bel-la I don't want to think about that!"  
E  
Awhile back ago, I learned that Bella's birthday soon, just a few days after my casts come off. She would be turning 17, like me. I wanted to do something extra special. Of course, I wanted her to come live with us before then... I have no idea what I should do for Bella's birthday.  
While she was gone I mainly slept, read, listened music, or TV. When she was there all we did was talk or sit in a comfortable silence. Sometimes we would watch movies or she would read, I could never pay attention to anything but her when she was around.  
Even though we were both inexperienced with dating, she switched to the kiss me side more often than not, whereas I wanted to take things slowly. I didn't mind it though when we did... But when we did it was a bit awkward, at least for me, because I am stuck in a ton of casts.  
I really needed to think about what I would do for her she has been the absolute best person ever to me, straight from the very beginning. She had her ups and downs like any person and now that I knew what those problems were I understand her actions. And it's not like she didn't want to tell me of the issue from early on, I wouldn't let her; I was an idiot about that. But that situation would have gone one of two ways. I could have freaked out, moved away and such or I would have fallen for her a lot quicker and I would visit her, I chose the latter.  
Bella started to go over to her side table and opened a drawer. Her hair shimmered from the sunny window on the wall she faced, her skin was like silk. She turned towards me, her dark wide eyes glistening as beautiful as the stars. She was so smart, too; smarter than teachers about some things...  
Oh God, I loved her. So much. And it will stay that way forever. I smiled.


	23. Chapter 22

**Strange Things Happen to the Best of People**

**Chapter 22**

**Edward**

A Week Later  
"Hello, Ésme." I whispered, Bella was taking a nap. Her last rehabilitation visit exhausted her. "Do you have an answer yet?"  
"Yes."

***

Ésme had left, Bella was still sleeping.  
I didn't want to stare at her like a creep, but every now and then I'd take a peek at her, see her beautiful face at rest, making calm wash over me.  
"Edward...." she mumbled. "Edward...?"  
"Yes, Bella, I am right here." I reached over to her and stroked her face. I could use both my arms now; Mairenn said I was making one of the fastest recoveries she had ever seen. We both knew it was because I had a bit of incentive to.  
"Edward..." she said content. "Mmmm... I want purple...."  
I chuckled, "Anything for you, Bella." I kissed her hair.  
After that we both remained silent for a while. It was around meal time, so I decided to wake her.  
"Bella," I said quietly, I kissed her cheek and put my hand on her face. "It's best for you to wake."  
She swatted my hand away.  
It's the best time for me to tell her...."Bella, it's important..." I kissed her forehead.  
"mhm." she grumbled. "Fine...." I chuckled, her bright eyes opened.  
"Bella, haven't you given a thought as to where you are going to live after you leave the hospital?" her eyes instantly darkened.  
"Yes." she said hard and cold.  
"And....?"  
"And-" her eyes glistened with fresh saline. "And....-" she half turned away and shakily whispered "I don't know."  
"Bella, Bella, please stop crying." I caught a stream of tears that started to fall down her face. "Bella, please."  
"Bella, I have a... Proposition of sorts..."  
"Y-yeah?"  
I breathed shakily. How was I supposed to ask her this? "Bella, I... We...- Well... I-" I paused.  
"Edward, just say it."  
"Carlisle and Ésme are willing to... Take you in for the rest of the time you are a minor... And seeing as you are turning 17 soon... Technically... They aren't adopting you... It would be really bad for me to be in love with my sister..." I shuddered. It would be like being in love with Alice. Just wrong.  
I then finally noticed her lips were shaped like an 'O'.  
"Bella...?" I started to worry. What if she didn't want that? "Bella...? ...Never mind, I gue-" her lips stopped me from talking, slowly thanking me and pouring her heart of love to me and I responded similairly.  
After a few minutes, she kissed my hands which had magically been wound around her waist. "Edward... I would love to live with your family... I... It's just that... I really wouldn't want to impose..."  
"Bella, you wouldn't be imposing at all."  
"...okay... But what about that... Thing that happened-"  
"Bella... I know you want to get over that and so does Ésme... All you guys have to do is try. Try to move past all the discomfort, because if she knew you like I do, she'd love you."  
"Okay..." she said, still wary.  
"Bella, believe me, we will be fine. Apparently you've seen the house; plenty of rooms."  
I gave her a look pretty much saying: really?. After a moment her shoulders relaxed, "Aw, fine Edward." I smiled broad.  
I kissed her lips, "Thank you Bella!"  
"Really, Edward? I should be the one thanking you!" she went and kissed me softly for a few seconds, but then my brain made the connection and I pulled away. "Bella, really? I want to thank you. Why can't I thank you?"  
"I haven't done anything though!"  
"You accepted!"  
"That doesn't count Edward."  
"Yes is does."  
She stuck her tounge at me. "Really Bella?"  
She nodded. "Okay... I just might as well fall asleep, heaven knows I am not going to get anywhere with conversation..." I carefully flipped onto my castless side and shut my eyes.  
I heard her bed move and her padding barefoot across the linoleum.  
Bella came up and opened my arms, which were curled to my chest in a attempt to fake sleep, and crawled in them.  
"Okay, I wasn't done sleeping when you woke me." she said.  
"So why did you come over here then?" I teased.  
"Because your comfy!" she laughed.  
I shrugged and reached over her into my side table and produced my iphone and started to go to the music when an excited Bella said "Ooh! Do you have the spongebob app?"  
I laughed. The spongebob app?  
"Wait... How would you know anything about new technology? You were in a coma." I said confused.  
"Psh, Edward, I was a techno-geek before that for one and two just because I was in a coma doesn't mean I couldn't see a kid play with the spongebob app!"  
"but Bella-"  
"And then there were so many other cool apps! Like Pizza App! Omg!" I snorted. Omg? Really?  
"Bella-"  
"You best not drop this baby, they don't get replaced! No insurance! Your school's Coach Cailee dropped hers the second day she had it and it looked all broken! It still works but the screen-which is still in tact- was nearly shattered!"  
"Bella!"  
"omg! Edward do you have internet?! Ooh how many son-"  
I put my hand over her mouth and took the phone out of her hand.  
"Yes," I scrolled down the phone. "Alice stole my phone in the dead of night and put all your free apps on it. I don't really mind, it is a 32 gig so its not like I don't have the space... See my case here?" I showed her a camo case on the phone. "it makes it nearly indestructsble. Poor Cailee!" I half mocked her. "Yeah I have internet and over 3,000 songs. You can add more if you want, no matter price." I released her face. She bit her lip for a second, thinking. I was going to so win this!  
"Please?" she tried. I smirked  
"No."  
"Are you sure?" she tried again.  
"Yes."  
She pouted, her brown eyes went sad. She batted her thick eyelashes and moved closer, which was difficult seeing as we were already close. "Why not?" she whispered, her full lips distracting me as she talked.  
My mind drew a blank. She slowly kissed my temple and slowly was drawing a line of kisses towards my mouth.  
"I-i-i-.... You can't-... I-..."  
"I can't what, Edward?" she whispered in my ear. I shakily breathed in the scent of her hair, closing my eyes.  
"I-i can't remember" I said a bit shamefully. She put her hand on my face.  
"It's okay." she batted her lashes again. "Just..." she whispered and moved her lips to mine, and paused. "hand..." she moved to the corner of my mouth and kissed it. "me..." I couldn't take much longer and a soft growl escaped my mouth. "the..." she hovered right above my mouth, and if I hadn't know better our lips were touching. I knew better. "PHONE!" she yelled, snatching a square object from my hand. I let out a breath that I didn't knew I held and my eyes closed again.  
Bella was now having an 'I win' party, complete with cute dance.  
"Bella..." I whispered. She stopped her party and looked at me.  
It was my turn to move closer to her now. I stared deep into her beautiful eyes. "Bella..." I whispered again. "I wasn't finished."  
Her eyes widened. I kissed from the edge of her jaw, along the edge of her cheek and finally to her lips, I lingered on the corner of her mouth for a second until she put her hand to my face to make me kiss her. This kiss was passionate and wild, yet tame and loving, we poured our hearts and souls into that kiss, I wrapped my arms around her waist and one of her arms was wound around my neck while the other was in my hair. My hands played with the tips of her hair that were right above her waist, making her shiver. She ran her hands through my hair, making me feel like I was in heaven.  
Eventually, we broke apart for air, but I remained kissing her jaw while her breath caught.  
"Awwwww!" we heard a voice cry from the hallway.  
"Alice!" I screamed. She. Had. A. Video. Camera.  
"Awww you guys! That was so funny and cute and awwww!" she put her hands on her face. Bella laughed.  
"Why are you here?!"  
AlicePov  
"I was in the neighborhood, plus Mom or Dad couldn't come today. So they sent me and I have to do a class project on my family so...." I pulled the camera up. "Action! This is my brother, Edward" he grimaced" and his girlfriend aka my sister to be, Bella. Bella was in a coma for a few years but's okay now. Edward was hit by a car and is still in the hospital because it was really difficult for him to stay stable for awhile but is healing quickly!" I did a did a thumbs up. He groaned and grabbed his girlfriend and hid behind her. She laughed.  
"Did you really get that all on tape?"


	24. Chapter 23

**Strange Things Happen to the Best of People**

**Chapter 23**

**Alice**  
"I was in the neighborhood, plus Mom or Dad couldn't come today. So they sent me and I have to do a class project on my family so...." I pulled the camera up. "Action! This is my brother, Edward" he grimaced" and his girlfriend aka my sister to be, Bella. Bella was in a coma for a few years but's okay now. Edward was hit by a car and is still in the hospital because it was really difficult for him to stay stable for awhile but is healing quickly!" I did a thumbs up. He groaned and grabbed his girlfriend and hid behind her. She laughed.  
"Did you really get that all on tape?" Bella asked.  
I nodded the camera.  
"Good because that's the first time I dazzled Edward and I want it so we can both relive it over and over and over again." she looked at Edward and smirked. Her groaned.  
"I am so weak for you Bella!" I could see him tracing the veins in her arms with his finger tips, up and down her arms.  
She laughed then turned smug. "Oh, I know."  
She turned towards me.  
"Youtube?"  
"definately."  
Edward stopped tracing her arms. "What?" he asked quietly.  
"Oh, nothing Edward... We were just going to post your 'weak moment' all over youtube..." she smirked.  
"And put the link all over everywhere in the school. I have a friend who works at the print shop who would love to give me a few couple hundred full page prints..." what Edward didn't know was I had a tab there. I wasn't that flirty as to get things free! Psh no not with Mic. He was like a sibling. "And I could just so happen to tape them to lockers... Throw them across the floors.... Tape it in the girls locker room.... Get someone to paste it in the boys locker rooms and bathrooms... Post it in the gym..." I smiled like the cheshire cat.  
His eyes widened. "you wouldn't."  
"Watch me." I pulled out my phone and started dialing.  
"Hey Mickey!" I cooed into the phone. "Your on speaker with me, my brother, and his girlfriend.  
"Hey... Ali..." a tired voice responded. "Hi Ali's relations"  
"Could you possibly print I don't know... Two or three hundred pages for me?"  
"Sure Ali.... So... What for this time?"  
"I am about to unleash the worlds most watched youtube video."  
"Oh yeah? What of?"  
"Edward, my brother here, and his girlfriend, Bella. She was trying to get his phone away from him by pretending she was going to kiss him and when she didn't he-" I started laughing. "and his expression. You should have seen it... Oh wait you can! When I get home I am going to upload it to my account." I smirked at Edward. His mouth went open.  
Mic started laughing. "Aww that's so mean! Bella!"  
Bella started laughing. "I wanted to play the apps! He wouldn't let me because I got excited over the phone and he didn't want his phone to get more attention from his girlfriend then him."  
"Awww, that's not nice... The poor phone must feel neglected!"  
"I know right?"

Bella  
"So Edward I bet you don't like the fact that your girlfriend just tricked you out of your phone like that?" Mic asked.  
His eyes darkened a bit. "It was worth it."  
"I'll bet! To get your concentration off like that must have been pretty amazing, from what Alice tells me you are really stubborn."  
He was still staring at me, his eyes occasionally flashing from my eyes to my lips. "Usually... I am..." he choked out slowly. "But lately, I have had a... Distraction... One I wish to keep though."  
"Okay... Mic, I have to get going.... I will call you later about the prints... Alrighty bye!" she closed the phone bringing Edward back to reality.  
"Really you guys? You couldn't stop so I could torture Edward?"  
I shrugged as Edward pulled me in for a kiss.  
"Argh!" I heard Alice yell as she stomped out of the room. Edward and I smiled into the kiss.  
"Love you." I smiled wider  
"Love you too."

Later that day Alice came back.  
"There. Its up." she said as she entered, obviously referring to the video.  
"What!?" I nearly jumped out of Edwards arms. "What do you mean, its up. You didn't..."  
"yup! I did."  
"But... But I was just joking!"  
"Too late. Mic is already distributing flyers." she smirked and I could swear I heard her mutter "Two love birds, one stone..."  
I felt my face heat up. "Alice, you just put one of our private moments up on youtube! I just wanted to relive it with Edward!"  
"So the shoes on the other foot now, huh Bella?" I looked at him and he was smirking at his phone, the speakers playing quietly, something about an iPhone and apps and the like...  
"Is that the video?"  
He nodded. "I have watched half of it now and I am really jealous of him."  
I snatched his phone, and watched the video. There was a poor wide eyed Edward getting a tease from an average me. I still haven't gotten any grace or real flow back in my movements yet.  
"How can you be jealous of yourself Edward?" Or even that? I shuddered internally. really? Edward gets distracted by that?  
"Virtual Edward here has already kissed you over a thousand times like that this past hour." I went into a bit of a shock. "One time would have been enough to make me jealous..."  
"Awww!" Alice cooed, and went over to pinch his face. "wittle Edward is all gwon up!" he slapped her hand away.  
"Al-ice! We are the same age you know!"  
"Nuh-uhh!" he looked at her bewildered. "four months, six days, two hours and eighteen minutes. I win." she looked smug.  
"that doesn't matter."  
"Yes, it does."  
He turned away from her the best he could. I could practically feel the smugness radiating off her. "Say it." she smirked. "Out loud."  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"Come on, Edward."  
"...fine..." her smirk widened, he groaned as she held up her camera. "Alice, almighty beholder of future knowledge, has, once again, won the argument we just had, bestowing her knowledge, grace and power upon me in my quest for the truth, for which I am eternally in debt toward, and for allowing me to fail our spirited debate." he hung his head in shame.  
"Edward, it's okay!" lifting his head back up with my finger. "I mean really, you expect to win them all? Especially the ones from Alice?"  
He shrugged, then glared at Alice.  
"You made me look bad in front of my girlfriend?! Alice what's wrong with you?"  
"I don't know, you tell me!" she stuck her tongue at him and it went into an incomprehendable squabble.  
"Quiet!" Mairenn bellowed from the doorway. They shut up quickly. "Now, Edward, Bella, I have news."  
"Good?" I asked  
She shrugged. "Mostly. Bella, you are released from the hospital, your physical therapy is over. Edward... You are released in a half day... You will be on crutches for a while... And then a rib has to finish up a bit. But other than that you are perfect!" I felt the blood drain from my face. What was I going to do for 12-hours without him? Not that I was that needy but I didn't want an epically akward stay with his family...  
"Bella, I am going to go get the paperwork and be right back." she left. Alice followed, announcing she had to "potty".  
"Bella... That's...."  
"Akward."  
"Yeah it will be."  
I could practically feel my eyes brighten and my lightbulb explode with mass quantities of light. "I could stay at the garage."  
"Garage?"  
"Yeah. It's an outbuilding my parents kept near the road. It's two stories, it has a bed inside along with our electronics and cars. It also has a kitchen for food and such."  
"hmmm... Bella... Would you stay there alone?" he looked like he was thinking hard.  
"Why?"  
"Because you haven't much grace."  
"I can take care of myself!" I crossed my arms over my chest defensively.  
"mhm sure. I guess its okay... I'm just going to miss you while your gone..." he pouted.  
"Psh, Edward, its only 12 hours!" 12 freaking long hours. I put on a brave face.


	25. Chapter 24

**AN I do not swear in writing but sometimes I believe that a characters feelings are strong enough that they want to swear and so I put the first letter and stars. I am not against swearing, I just don't do it.**

**Strange Things Happen to the Best of People**

**Chapter 24**

After Alice came back we told her the news; I was being let go. She did a happy dance for a while and then we told her Edward had twelve hours left. She sobered quickly.  
Soon after comforting me she left to find me some 'real clothes' seeing as she didn't want me leaving the hospital in the same thing I left in; my purple hoodie, plain white tee, dark jeans, rainbow lightening toe socks, and worn sneakers.  
After she left I decided to try the clothes on anyway; she'd never know, plus it was my favorite outfit.  
The pants were a size to small in width, two sizes in length. The shirt was way to small on my chest and arms, the sleeves pulling a seem. The jacket still fit perfectly, seeing as it was huge on my before. The shoes... They were dead, I could see that now and I didn't even want to try the toesocks.  
I changed back to my gown. I still had the sweater my grandmother made me... All else fails I could wear that with the gown...  
Alice won't allow it, I told myself.  
"Bella, Bella, Bella!" she cooed at me, her arms full of shopping bags. Great. "Just wait and see what I have in store for you!" she set all her bags down.  
"Is that all for me?!"  
"Psh, no silly! I bought some for me!" she pulled out the smallest bag. "see? I got myself a new pair of earrings. Small on the carat side but the were on sale and they were so cute!" all I saw was pencil eraser sized heart diamonds.  
"Alice, those aren't small."  
"Psh, yeah they are; haven't you seen the Star of Africa?"  
I shook my head.  
"Missing out! Now," she grabbed an outfit from a bag, "go model for us."  
I decided then that I should just play along for Alice, god knows arguing with her won't help.  
I walked into the bathroom to go change. She handed me a turquoise empire wasted satin shirt and a pair of darkwash jeans with a pair of chocolate boots and a gray cardigan with a dark turquoise wallet purse.  
Surprisingly, I liked the outfit.  
I slowly opened the door, it creaking a bit as I peered out. Edward was sitting up in the bed with a similair look as Alice had; expectant... But hers was just a tad more smug and in the know than his... Suddenly, she got some weird shocked look on her face.  
"Bella! Wait!" she ran in the bathroom with a small bag labeled Sephora and another labeled Estee Lauder. I didn't understand, what were these companies?  
"Makeup." as if she read my mind. I don't know whether my look on my face was shock or horror but it seemed to amuse her.  
"Silly, Bella, it won't bite! Now hold still," she brought a long, slender brush out of a bag, along with some other colorful makeup.  
"I expect you to remember all of this: This evens your skin tone, it goes first." she applied some pale lotion type to my face from the Lauder bag and then threw it into a Vaultz looking case. "It's called foundation." she pulled out a thick colorful tube of bright pink from the Sephora bag. "This is cheek and lip stain. I am not going to use it today, but know its there." she tossed it into the case. "Bronzer: it goes on very few select places: the bridge of your knows, cheek bones, tip of your chin, and for some people, above your eyebrows." she swiped some on my face.  
"This is eyeliner in pencil form. It goes on like this." she swiped the brown pencil across my eyelid. "Mascara." she brushed that on too. "Today you are going to wear a dark lipstick. It is also a stain so the only thing you need to worry about is it not getting on your lips right and not wiping off your lipgloss." with that she applied it to my lips and threw it in the case. "There is more but that's for another day!"  
I looked in the mirror... I looked pretty? Wow.  
"Alice, I finally understand why women wear makeup. When you can look like this and you do look like this it raises the confidence. Thanks, Ali." she beamed.  
"I had beautiful building blocks to begin with, it wasn't too hard.  
"So... Er, Bella, Edward tells me you will be staying alone tonight?"  
Tonight? I looked at the clock. 8:05 PM. Oh. Made sense.  
"erm, yeah... Why?"  
"Well, I was just thinking that since I am going to have to drive back home alone and I hate driving alone at night... Maybe we could crash together?" ohh.  
"Sure, Ali, if you wanna. We will have to pick up some stuff first from the store."  
She smiled. "Awesome Bella! You know, I am really glad Edward chose to fall in love with you and not some random b**** off the street in a ghetto and only loves him for our money."  
Money? What money? "Money?"  
"Yeah, we have plenty. Dad won the big lottery a few years back and was a successful surgeon as he is now so we have plenty. You've seen our house."  
"yeah, I just never thought..." I spaced off.  
Then I heard a muffled "Bel-la! Al-ice!" through the door and smiled.  
"Somebody's lonely." I smirked and Alice giggled. "Got that right!"  
Alice pushed me behind the door. "Play along" she whispered and opened the door.  
"Hey Edward."  
"Where's Bella?"  
"Don't you remember? You fell asleep and she left."  
"W-what?"  
"Yeah!" she moved to the otherside of the room, his gaze following.  
"She left without saying goodbye?" I slowly left the bathroom, him not noticing my presence. I went up behind his bed and stood there.  
"Psh, no she said goodbye, just not to you." she made a face at him.  
"W-what?" he paled out. I looked at her outraged. I had an idea. I pulled my hair back behind my shoulders and slowly crouched down so we were similair in height, Edward and I.  
"Why wouldn't she say goodbye to me?!"  
I leaned down gracefully and kissed his forehead. He looked up surprised. "Bella!" he reached up to try and pull me on the bed. I snorted, he was going to try this when it would flip me upside down. "I swear Alice had me convinced you left already."  
"No, Alice is just cruel to you sometimes." I kissed his face again and walked around the bed to lay next to him. She stuck her tongue at me.  
"No, but really, we have to go soon."  
"We?"  
"Alice is going to crash at the garage with me seeing as its already" I looked at the clock "8:32 and we still have to stop at the store for supplies."  
"Oh, yeah, Mairenn dropped off your paperwork and I-uh- filled parts out for you." he blushed a bit.  
"Awwww!" Alice cooed again.  
"Thanks," I kissed him on the cheek.  
Quickly, I finished out the form. I saw what Edward blushed about- there was a whole page dedicated to the menstrul cycle.  
I was about to leave when Edward grabbed my hand. "Wait." I turned around, "I never got to tell you how beautiful you look." I blushed.  
"oh really? How pretty?"  
He shook his head. "Beautiful, not pretty. Beautiful." I blushed again.  
"Come down here?" he asked.  
I smiled and leaned down, as he kissed me sweetly and gently, but still full of love.  
Surprisingly, Alice was the one to break the kiss with a halting "Ahh!" she smacked her hand over her eyes jokingly as we broke apart. "Bleach! I need bleach!... JK you guys!" she smirked.  
"Thanks, Alice, you have perfect timing." Edward said sarcastically.  
"You know it! Plus I had waited for fourty five seconds! That's plenty for a goodbye kiss."  
"Alright, when you fall in love, and can't see each other after spending nearly every waking moment together for a few months... I will do that to you." I smirked.  
She shrugged. "That will never happen, we will never be in your situation."

After going to the store; buying many cds, a few movies, tons of junk food, sleeping bags, and pillows; we headed over to the garage.  
Technically, the garage was a house built on top of the garage, but what did that truly matter? We called it the garage anyhow.  
When we got there I showed her the layout, you went inside the garage- which I knew the password of- up the staircase, and entered the small living areas, where we would be staying.  
Everything was new- three years old at max. The kitchen was stainless steel, the floors all a dark hardwood. The living room had a projector instead of a TV and the couch folded out into a bed.  
"Wow. Nice place Bella! I was disapointed when we first walked in;-- TBC


	26. Chapter 25

**Strange Things Happen to the Best of People**

**Chapter 24**

Grandmother- Marie took my parents cars, but she hadn't discovered the staircase, it was small and hidden.  
But my parents cars, they were pretty. No, not a van... We had one, but that was for appearances sake. They had two cars, a his and hers, nearly matching, 1960's Mustangs with soft interior leather and old fashioned sun roof. They were gorgeous.  
But they weren't in the garage and I hoped that Marie hadn't sold the cars, just kept them for herself.  
When Alice and I had gotten everything set up it was around 11 at night. I stretched and got ready to sleep; opening up a fresh tooth brush and paste.  
"You are sure eager to sleep!" Alice chirped from behind me, surprising me.  
"Alice!" I put my hand over my heart, "You scared the bejesus outa me!"  
She started laughing. "Bejesus." she clarified and continued to laugh. Suddenly, she became solemn. "Ooh! Does this place have cable? I am surprised it's got power!"  
"yeah, I am pretty sure that it hasn't cancel-"  
"Let's go, go, go!" she screamed and grabbed my hand.  
"What is so important you must drag me, toothbrush in hand?" I said dramatically.  
She turned on the projec and switched to channel 8. "GLEE!" she shrieked as red lettering G E E came on the screen with a loser sign for the L.  
"What's glee?  
"Glee? You don't know what Glee is? You know about the sponge bob app, but not one of the best shows ever, aka Glee?!"  
"Nope."  
"Then watch."  
A man with lightbrown hair came on the screen and he was slow motion yelling at a blonde woman in a track suit, she was the same. Some strange voice over came on and started talking about something.  
"Aww its a re-run..." she pouted "Okay, so the man is Shoester and the woman is Sue Sylvester..." Alice then explained Glee in its entirety. How Rachel has a thing for the taken guy and the counselor liking Shoe and Shoe's wife pretending to be pregnant and the whole 'pregnant cheerio' deal and- I got lost and addicted at the same time. I loved it.  
Eventually, I fell asleep, I didn't know if Alice ever did, but when I woke up I heard the shower going.  
I was over energized, way too much. I checked the clock- 6 am. I looked around, Alice must have taken all the clothes into the bathroom with her.  
I went over to the bathroom and pulled open the steel handle.  
"Alice." I called into the bathroom.  
"Yeah?" she was muffled a bit by the shower.  
"Clothes."  
"Cool fine." she stuck her shampooed head out the sliding shower door, steam escaping by the second. "You know, you sleep like the dead! I painted your nails and you didn't even move the whole time!" I finally noticed my nails- they were painted pale blue at the bed in a half moon and the rest was indigo. It was weird and awesome, all at the same time.  
"Al-ice!" I complained "You didn't have to do that!" even if it was cool, it felt like a waste on me.  
"So..." I eyed the mountain of shopping bags. "What do I wear?"  
I heard the water shut off and Alice wrap her small form in a towel.  
She stepped out of the shower, her hair still with soap.  
"...better make this quick!" she said to herself.  
"Alright so..." she might as well as dove into the pile and swam through it all at the rate she was going- fast.  
"Here," she pulled out something that was blue plaid, "This one," some shapeless black thing, obviously ripped in places "hmmm..." she paused, snapped and reached her whole arm down into the pile, "This" pulled out a white, baby doll, short puffy sleeved shirt with sparkle on the bust. "And-" she reached down into the bag "These." she produced a pair of thick high, high heels and smiled. I looked at her in shock. Heels?!  
She shoved the clothes in my arms and went back in the shower. I was about to leave when she yelled, "Wait! Makeup bag, on the counter!"  
I set my clothes down. "First, conceler where you have issues, such as shadow, bags, or dark spots." I applied in those areas.  
"Today, you don't really need foundation, I was just teaching you yesterday." I snorted. I probably needed it, but I didn't protest. "Go on to eyeliner, now Bella, I do believe in you but you have to be careful!"  
She then explained the rest of the complicated makeup processes that she wanted. I followed her every instruction, and I must admit, I wasn't too shabby for being in a coma for so long. Nude eyeshadow, bronzer, blush, pink lipstick...  
Soon, I left to go change into my clothes for the day; the black object, I discovered, was a pair of trendy ripped leggings and a mini skirt.  
"Alice, this is-"  
"Cool, awesome, great, whatev I know!" she appeared behind me, fully clothed, her hair drippy.  
Her fingers arched into claws and she reached for my head. "And now for the hair!" she half hissed, half joked. I looked in the mirror, my hair wasn't the prettiest bedhead look, I must say, nearly downright tragic. In fact, I had never seen bed head so bad in my life. Weird I hadn't noticed it till now.  
"...and I thought I slept solidly..." I mused.  
"Psh, no, Bella, I had to hit you with a pillow twice to stop asking for my brother! And man do you say the weirdest things! You said at one point 'Ed-ward! Wait until Alice leaves for the purple unicorn and then you can eat your ceiling tile and give me a kiss. Wait, Edward, where'd you go? Mmm... Edward!'" she snickered making me blush.  
I turned away, really red from embarrament to the point I could cry. It was my intermost thought that was broadcasted out loud.. Even if it didn't make sense I didn't was one that would be know. I knew Alice wouldn't tell anyone but I still... My emotions were coming out now more and more, but this was ridiculos and it only was starting now. Joy.  
"Bella..." I heard from behind me, "Bella, I am sorry. It was just a joke... What's a bit weird is your over reaction it kinda reminds me of- ohhh that would make sense."  
"what?" a tear escaped my eye as I turned toward her.  
"did you start today?"  
"start what?"  
Ignoring my question, "Bella... When was the last time you went to the bathroom?"  
"yesterday... Why?"  
"did you have your... Monthly... Before you were in a coma?" If I wasn't bright red before I definately was now. I understood what she meant now.  
I shook my head and mumbled "...Started two months after..."  
"oh, so you don't know what all to do?"  
I shook my head again, beet red.  
"ok so here's what we need to do. I am going to go get you a pad, chocolate, a midol and a hairbrush-"  
"a hairbrush?"  
"yeah, I forgot my brush out there and your hair still sucks. - and then we will make sure you haven't bled on your clothes, make sure you are okay, and meet my parents at the hospital for Edward. I bet he's dying to see you."  
Hiccuping, I laughed and another tear escaping my eye, when pain struck.  
"Oww!" I yelped, my hands flying to my abdomin. "what the heck is that, Alice?!"  
"its all part of the package deal." she sighed. "brb!" she waved as she left the room, leaving me to deal for a moment. I sighed and stared myself down in the mirror.  
Even in Alice's amazing makeup, I looked tired and worn. My eyes were droopy, my forehead and shoulders broke out a bit, my lips were chapped and my skin was oddly oily. My hair was frizzy and frazzeled, one side not matching the other as usual, and I felt as though I had wet myself. Another sharp pain went through my abdomin and Alice was back in the room.  
"okay, take this...." she handed me the capsuls and a glass of water. I chugged down the water with the meds. "and eat some of this...." she handed me a king sized hersey bar and as if my body was on auto pilot, I ate half of it in three bites. Then she pulled out a small pink square of plastic.  
"Before you say anything, Alice" I snarled, not meaning to snap at her. "I do remember somethings from health class!" I yanked the square out of her hand and huffed. Realizing what I just did, I whispered calmly, "sorry."  
"s'okay, Bella we've all been through it... And you'll probably need these..." she handed me clean underware. I blushed again.  
"How long does this last for?"  
"Anywhere from three days to a week is norm."  
I gasped. "A week!?! I don't know if I could live that long! How often?"  
"Monthly, duh, hence the term."  
"oh.. Yeah..." I spaced.  
"I am going to wait-" she left the room.

**REVIEW**

**Hey! I made a facebook page! Now, you can receive updates on facebook of my writing! It's not a page by me, and my partner and crime didn't make it either, but we nerds *snorts* figured out a way to make it so that I can create a status update on there! If I don't get enough fans, I won't go through with a big fan-fair of it all. Just search in the facebook search bar: Spot-da-vampyre-puppi!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Playlist:****  
Back Off The Wall - Family Force Five  
Hey Mickey - (I can't remember their name...)  
Sorry - Buckcherry  
You Outa Know - Alanis Morisette**

_**Strange Things Happen  
To The Best of People**_

_**Chapter 26**_

**By: Spot-Da-Vampyre-Puppi**

After she left I did what I needed to do... And finished that chocolate bar.  
She did my hair, and we were off the the hospital in her canary porsche. The top was down, MIA blaring out, and shocking the people of Forks, making me smile.  
"Allll I wanna do is-" Alice sang along. "And take yo mon-ay"  
I laughed.  
"What?"  
"this song is ridiculous."  
"you mean ridiculously cool!"  
"sure." I snorted.  
"its just because you haven't seen Slumdog Millionaire!" she accused.  
"If so, then yeah sure."  
I grabbed her itouch off the dash to change the song.  
"Ahh, this is better."  
"I saw him dancing there by the record machine..." the song went, "I knew he must'a been bout seventeen..."  
"equals!" Alice exclaimed, nearly jumping in her seat.  
"okay okay! Fine, they are equals."  
Cackling, she screamed out "I win! I win!"  
We pulled up to the hospital, I was itching to see Edward, but not when I was on my period... Sorry, but no thanks. I really didn't want to get all emotional and have a random breakdown or pissy mood for no reason anyways, even more so in front of my loving-and-caring boyfriend...  
As we walked into the stone white building, my palms started to sweat and my knees started to shake.... Overreaction.... I thought, why today of all days?  
I sighed as we walked across the lobby; surprisingly enough, it was the first time I really noticed how clean and crisp it was. Yeah, it was a hospital, but man... That was clean. And a good clean. The furniture was all sanitary white, the walls were the right shade of beige; incredibly pale, but elegant on its own. There were colorful children's drawings on printer paper taped to areas on the waiting area. The front desk was crisp too, this one was actually a dark maroony-wood color and on it in gold lettering was Forks Hospital and Est. 1932.  
We walked past the front desk, the woman sitting the recognizing us both; Alice from being here so often and me from my... Incident...  
She had a shocked look on her face, probably still amazed over my hospital run-through, the gossip queens, they all are really bad at keeping private matters to themselves.  
We didn't sign in; no visitors pass, nothing. We just waltzed in - or Alice waltzed, I stumbled from lack of walking the past years and I wasn't the most graceful to begin with - like we owned the place.  
When we finally seemed to make it to the room, pausing outside. I was sweating and had to take my recently done curly hair into a ponytail, earning a hard look from Alice. She wrenched the heavy door open and I let out a breath I didn't know I held.  
Ésme and Carlisle were both inside, Edward had already changed into civilian clothes, wearing old jeans and his favorite grey Alaska sweatshirt, and gracefully sitting on his bed. I sighed. If I could look that amazing in a sweatshirt... I thought.  
They all looked up when we came in.  
"Hi Alice," Edward waved at her while Carlisle spoke. "Hello, Bella." Edward now held his arms open for an embrace and I stumbled over to greet him.  
"h-hey." I stuttered as his kissed my hair.  
"missed you..." he whispered in my ear gently. Slowly, I left his embrace and remained holding his hand.  
"Bella..." Ésme crackled out, I looked up and saw her glassy red eyes, "I am sorry," she sobbed a bit, her head in her hands.  
"Mrs. Cullen..." I looked around the room for help. 'Ésme' Edward mouthed. "...Ésme?" he nodded.  
"Ésme, it's okay, and completely understandable. That you yelled" I winced, "and screamed" I winced again, "like you did. Anyone in that situation would have done that, heck, I probably would have done worse if it was me. It's okay. I forgive you fully and completely."  
She racked another silent sob and opened her arms, pulling a shocked me into her embrace.  
"B-Bella, you are one of the most amazing and forgiving people I know. I thank you for that." she smiled and I joined her. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, smiling too.  
Soon enough, she released me and we started the process of filling out Edward's paperwork.  
After a while, Mairenn came in, her eyes red.  
"Aw, not you too!" I crowed, I didn't want my nurse to cry.  
"Awr, s'all right, Bell. i-its alright for someone to cry when they're happy."  
"Happy?"  
"Aye." her green eyes twinkled, her Irish accent burning through. "For you and all this" she motioned towards the Cullens... My family...  
I felt a happy tear drip down my face as I smiled.  
"And- well, your mother would be so proud. S-She gave me... This... For you..."  
She handed me a large, faded manila envelope.  
"She wanted you to look at it in private or close to such." she eyed Edward.  
"Okay." I whispered, giving Mairenn a hug. She was like a second mom to me during my stay, even if my real mother could never be replaced.  
"I would tell you to keep in touch, but I am leaving."  
"Oh? Where to?" I wasn't trying to snoop. I was interested.  
"Home." she smiled a very satisfyed smile, so I let the subject go. Mairenn collected the paperwork and gave Edward a pair of crutches for his foot and leg, and left.  
"Who wants lunch?" Carlisle smiled.  
Edwards eyes lit up. "No hospital food?"  
"Nope, no more of it."  
Edward groaned in satisfaction, making us all laugh "Yes! That was getting old."  
"Well, let's go then."  
With that, we all moved contently out of the room. Edward hobbled a bit on his crutches, making me freak out every now and then, I didn't want him to fall.  
As we left the building, I took one last glance at the entry room, knowing that I would never see the place I spent a few years lying in ever again.

*S*T*R*A*N*G*E

Carlisle and Ésme took us to a small mom-and-pop restraunt. Edward attempted to balance his crutches and pull a chair out for me, and ended up half falling, making me giggle a bit and pull a chair for him.  
When we finally got settled, aka his hand in mine while we sat surprisingly relaxed in front of his parents and sister.  
"So... Bella, we don't know too much about you... And we just decided to take you in for a year or two, however long you need... I would like to know a bit about you..." Ésme smiled a bit akwardly and stumbled a bit, trying to snoop poelitly.  
"Yeah.. Well... ...Yeah..." I tried to think, not relaxed anymore. "Like, what do you want to know?"  
"Oh.... I don't know..." she fumbled with her fork on the table.  
"How about birthday? Favorite color? Basics." Carlisle intercepted the akward conversation.  
"I was born June 27, 1993 to Renee and Charlie Swan...." I smirked, "My favorite color changes often. Now, it is maroon."  
"Books...? Music...? Movies...?" Alice piped in.  
"I read just about anything and everything. I remember one time when I was younger I read everything in the house, to the point where I had to read car and stove manuals for new material."  
"Wow." Ésme said, I nodded.  
"I like most music too. I was an N'Sync fan for a while... Linkin Park... GooGoo Dolls, Mozart, Beethoven... the Forest Gump Soundtrack... Recently Jason Mraz, Eric Hutchinson... Some hip hop and alternative stuff too." Edward pulled our intertwined hands up to kiss my knuckles during my monolague, distracting me.  
"Hush!" Ésme swatted his arm lightly. "You are taking her attention! You aren't the only person who wants to talk to her. But you probably want more than talk..." Edward's face turned bright red as she poked fun at him. "Now, continue, please." she turned back to me.  
"We weren't really 'movie people'. Our main house didn't have cable or internet, seeing as its smack dab in the middle of the forest..."  
"hmm?" she asked, and I went into detail of how we had two houses, the road house aka the garage and the forest house aka the house or the home. I really didn't mention how weird my home was, what with its magical powers and it being painted nearly neon by my mother...  
"Facinating..." Carlisle spaced. "And you lived at both houses? How did you get back to the forest house?"  
"We lived in both houses, yeah. As for how we made it back... We just did. There was no trail, no road, no signs... We just make it back, every time."  
"Amazing..."  
The waiter then came to the table, sizzling dishes in hand.  
"We ordered?" I asked Edward.  
"Don't worry; I got you something."  
"And that is...?"  
"Guess." he said, right as the waiter set downan odd looking tortilla wrap. The inside was turkey, ham, cheese, sauteed onions, and lettuce, probably along with special sauces, and oregano, and probably a lot of other delicious ingredients I wouldn't recognize.  
I picked it up, suspicious, as Edward chuckled, "Bella, your supposed to eat it, not poke and prod it."  
"I don't know if its any good."  
"Bella, would I get you something bad?"  
"..no.."  
"Then why aren't you eating it."  
"I'm scared."  
"of a wrap?" his eyes sparkled in amusement.  
"Trying new things"  
"Ah. Well," he pulled my wrap-holding hands over, taking a bite of my meal. "I hope that fixes things." he went to his own wrap.  
After awhile, I shrugged inwardly. If he was willing to eat it, I guess I could too...  
Slowly, I took a bite. "This is fabulous!" I exclaimed  
"See? I told you. Nothing to worry about." he smiled.  
I then realized that we were with others and I slowly turned my heated face back towards them. They were all smiling and when I met Alice's eyes, they all burst out laughing, making me even more red.  
"Awww, you guys, that was sooo cute!" she clapped her hands together. Could I be more red? No. No I couldn't. "When he bit your wrap and then you took a bite out of the same spot it couldn't be more priceless!"  
Nevermind, I could be redder, and I was.  
"Alice! Leave them alone!" Ésme barked, still laughing.  
"Hypocrite..." she muttered, a sparkle in her eye. Edward and I both took bites of our wraps to avoide talking.  
"I didn't know you guys were so serious...." her eyes playfully and seriously narrowed sternly. "I'd have a right mind to not let you two be alone for any period of time."  
I choked on my bite and Edward's eyes widened.  
"hmm, that's what I thought." she spoke quietly, almost to herself. Then more loudly she said, "Carlisle, don't leave them alone, I don't want Bella to be pregnant before she's eighteen."  
I was in shock. Did she just say what I thought she said?!  
A moment passed before: "Ésme!" Edward crowed, "We-we aren't like that! i- we- uhhh... Haven't done that..."  
Ésme and Carlisle burst out laughing. "You guys are too easy to trick!"  
"W-what?" I joined the conversation.  
"We know that Edward's really old fashioned and would never do anything before marriage! I could guess the same for you Bella. Besides, there would be a lot of gossip running around if anything huge happened in a hospital."  
We then fell into a slightly akward silence, well sort of, my pulse was pounding and you could nearly hear the red flush in my face.  
Alice akwardly took a bite, swallowing loudly she muttered towards me, "Bathroom..."  
I looked at her questioningly.  
"Pink square?"  
Oh. Right.  
"What? What I miss?" Edward looked back and forth between me and Alice.  
"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand." she smirked. Grabbing my hand, she got up and turned toward the bathroom.  
"I thought you needed saving and I was trying to be subtle but you... Failed. At life." she half smirked. She pushed through the door, I followed in suit. She then went over to the mirror to fix her makeup.  
"But you still need to change."  
I held my hand out for the pad.  
"Psh, silly, your purse! It has midol, mini-chocolates, gum, and lipgloss in there too."  
"Whoa, its stocked."  
"yup."  
*S*T*R*A*N*G*E

After lunch we went to the Cullen house. It was even more grand and amazing as I remembered, the stone slab, the turquoise door, the ponds, the plants, they were all more amazing than I remembered.  
The inside was still grand, the second story ceiling sharing the wrap around background. Now that I had a moment to take it all in, I noticed the Spanish theme in the stainless steel kitchen and the underwater feeling from the fading blue staircase, similar to the Blanton Art Museum in Texas.  
The modern part of the house flowed seamlessly with all of the different cultures that were in the house.  
"Bella, let me show you your room!" Alice grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs, Edward following, "oh and the grand tour too." she said as an afterthought.  
"Ok, so we changed the game room to Ésme's sowing room and moved the basement downstairs, because we decided its way way to small and most of the stuff was down there anyways." she opened the door to show me a lived in room with pastel colors and a new sowing machine on the table in the center of the room.  
"Kay, so moving on." she shut the door.  
"My room" she opened the door to a very teenage mod room. Two walls were hot pink and metalic silver with glossy black large swirly things painted on. The other two were reversed and they all faded up to a metalic silver high ceiling with a small chandelier that was 'in'.  
The bed was on a platform and was a black four poster bed in the center of the room with white see-through drapes and drawers as the base. The bedspread was eggplant satin with jewels and such embroidering it.  
There was a TV on the wall nearest the door, hanging over a pink desk with a macbook and printer. On the wall opposite of that was a window with flowy white curtains. On the wall to my right was a bookshelf and the right was a makeup counter. There was a door on either side.  
"Whoa." I said, way beyond bewildered.  
"Yup, I had decided to keep the doors and molding white because of all the dramatic coloring. It also has a Jack and Jill bathroom and a JnJ closet with what is now your room." she walked into the room and in through the bathroom. The walls were painted eggplant and had metalic pink and silver swirls on the walls. There were purple and black towels and a shiny pink shower curtain and Alice had a few boxes and her toothbrush on the counter that were either purple, silver, black, or pink. Everything else was white.  
"Your room." she said, opening the door. "It kinda matches mine, because they go together since they are connected...." she warned me.  
The first thing I noticed about the room were that the walls were nearly all black. They had a pretty metalic eggplant and silver swirls and also faded to silver on the ceiling. The bed was pretty much the same here, drawers in the base, the four posters, curtains and bedazzled bed. The colors were different though, my bed spread was silver, the posters were eggplant, and the sheer curtains were also a silvery white. Just like Alice's room, there was a TV hanging above a desk (which was empty, exclude a macbook and printer) there were two bookshelves on the left wall, a few shelves filled with books. I recognized a few classics, Shakespeare, Harry Potter, and some books by Tera Lyn Childs. I gasped. On my right was a music stand and chair.  
"We haven't gotten you your instrument yet; the man at Strait said it would be best to have you with." I felt a tear brink the edge of my eye, and fall daintily down my cheek.  
"What? Is something wrong?! Do you not like the room?" Alice fretted.  
"Bella?" Edward put his arm around my waist, "You okay?"  
I nodded, sob erupting from my chest.  
He pulled me close, kissed my hair, then said quietly "then why are you crying?"  
"It's all so much, just for me!" I exclaimed. "It's so pretty! I'm not used to people who aren't really related to me care so much." I hugged him tight. I breathed for a moment and released him. He looked at me wary  
"I'm okay.... I just- You know...?" I couldn't put it to words, but I knew that it was sheer love and affection that I wasn't used to.  
He nodded. "I understand..." he reached for me for a soft embrace, releasing me after a moment.  
"Soooo Bella! Do you really like your room?" Alice chirped.  
"Yeah, Alice, its a bit extreme, but I like it." I said.  
"Yeah! Your remote for the TV is in the top drawer. We have this cool networky thing that all you have to do is scroll through the menu on the TV and you have acces to all the movies in our library."  
"Cool."

*S*T*R*A*N*G*E

I layed down on the bed and sighed. I felt Edward plop down besides me.  
"I would stay with you guys longer and finish the tour but I promised Rosie some girl time. Edward, you can take over!" Alice said, and I heard her shut the door.  
"So... Do you want the tour now or later?" he asked after a minute.  
"hmmm no, well yeah, where's your room?"  
"next door."  
"hmmm. How big is this place?"  
"three levels." I could feel him smirking. I elbowed him in the ribs.  
"you know what I mean." I turned towards him with interest.  
His eyes twinkled with laughter as he said"Carlisle has a, a study, a shared-with Ésme library and the room he shares with her. She has a second closet and her sowing room. Alice has a second closet that once was a guest room and a 'sleep-over room'-"  
"what's that?"  
"a really girly room where she throws her slumber parties." he said with disgust. "anyways I have a library and a music room in the basement because I can get annoying (says Alice) when I play too much. Oh and a pool out back."  
"what do you play?"  
"various instruments. Mainly piano. Sometimes I play the saxophone, accoustic guitar, drums, and bass clarinet."  
"wow. That's a lot." I was bewildered. How much can one man do?  
"It may be a lot but I can't play the piccolo."  
"I could show you..." I said, not really wanting to, I wasn't the best teacher...  
"no, I really can't play, my hands are too big."  
I eyed his hands - he was right, his hands were too big to finger the buttons.  
Score one - Bella. I can do something that he can't! I laughed and turned my face away.  
"What?" he pulled my face back  
"mmm... nothing...." I said coyly, blushing a bit, I looked down. My plan was going into action.  
"Bella." he said. I smiled. I was going to need plenty of concentration to mess with him when he is trying to get stuff out of me me.  
I looked up slowly, attempting to look graceful.  
"Yes?" I half whispered. I was probably making a fool of myself. I just hope he goes for it.  
"Bella... W-what... What did you laugh about earlier?" he attempted to be polite but underneath his facade was confusion -plenty of that- and longing. For what I wasn't exactly sure.  
"What was that you said?" I ran my hands through his hair.  
"umm.. Laughter?" he might as well be crossed eyed, its the best way to explain his expression.  
"what about it?" I leaned in a bit.  
"I don't know..." he pouted, staring at my lips as I leaned in further.  
"Good!" I exclaimed and pulled away from him.  
He sat for a moment, swimming in rejection. His eyes darkened. "Bella, why did you leave?"  
I decided to play innocent again. "I am still here, Edward." false confusion.  
"No, Bella, you aren't." he slid closer towards me, our noses nearly touching. "Now you are."  
He was still looking at my lips, longing for them.  
"You know Edward..." I started to get up off year bed. I was faking, I really wanted to kiss him too. He grabbed my wrist and starting planting kisses up my arm as I slowly moved back to him. Up my arm, across my neck, down jaw, and finally, my lips. I smirked into the kiss.  
"What now." he said pulling away slightly. I wasn't about to start this process over again; it was a complicated scheme that he wasn't about to fall for twice today and his eyes told me not to.  
"Oh, I was just thinking how amazing and wonderful I can be."  
"I agree. what about though?"  
"Master minding. I am amazingly skilled at it." I smirked again.  
He frowned. "I only agree when your schemes aren't focused on me."  
"They are all focused on you."  
"Joy."  
I nodded. "See, usually my plans involve you and me kissing in the end."  
"So this isn't the end of the plan?"  
"Nope." I leaned in to kiss him for a bit and pulled back. He pouted. "Now its over." I laughed and got up.

*S*T*R*A*N*G*E

It was getting late in the day, the sun nearly setting. Edward had gone to his room to clean up and then to shower. Eventually, I got hungrier and hungrier as smells of soup lingered up the stairs. Finally, I went to investigate.  
I went down the blue staircase, following my nose into the kitchen. In there Ésme stood over a giant soup dish, very much concentrated, looking back and forth between her cook book, ingredients, and dish.  
I slowly crept away, not wanting to break her concentration. I stepped back and the board creaked. I heard her say "Stop, Bella. C'mon back." she didn't look up from what she was doing, but she smiled.  
"h-how do you know it was me?" I asked, stuttering from getting caught.  
"Well, one, Edward's up in the shower, Alice isn't here, and Carlisle is working. Plus, they all come in loudly no matter what, and make themselves comfortable, laughing and talking and such."  
"Oh." I said a little breathless, staring down the pale wood floors.  
She laughed. "You can sit down, Bella."  
I didn't move.  
"C-could I help?" I asked quietly, just anticipating rejection. Who would want a girl who just came out of a coma to cook their food? No one.  
"Of course, Bella!" she turned around to wipe her hands on her 'kiss the chef' apron. I spaced out.  
"what time is it?" I asked, wondering why the sky was so light for dinner.  
"4:15 PM!"  
"Then why are we cooking dinner?"  
"Oh, it simmers forever in the pot. We cook desert while we wait, the fun part!"  
"What's desert?"  
"Thick, dark, chocolate cake from scratch with milk and white frozen chocolate shavings and pie crust crumbled on the top. There is two layers actually, the top is dark chocolate and the bottom is regular chocolate. In between the two is chocolate mousse. Chocolate drizzle on the top along with mint drizzle."  
"wow." I couldn't even imagine creating that monster. "why doesn't anyone else help?" I started to get a bit angry. Alice is out and Edward is showering while their mother has to cook?  
"I tell them not to, they all can't cook well, especially desert. They get one chance every year to prove me wrong and if they don't they aren't allowed to cook dinner with me. This is your chance." Great..... I swallowed loudly.  
"So let's get this show on the road!" she went to the pantry and pulled out any array of things, and then she went to one of the fridges in the kitchen and pulled out a bunch more ingredients. From nowhere she pulled out an apron for me.  
"Ready?" she asked when I put it on.  
I nodded.  
"Good."  
*S*T*R*A*N*G*E

I ended up doing an amazing job. She gave me whisk duty for the top layer. It was fairly easy, I pretty much just had to do what she did for the bottom layer. When the cakes were in the oven, she had me start making icing. She said I looked like a pro, a fine head chef, making her feel like a sues chef. It made us both laugh. When the cakes were done she asked me to make a chocolate drizzle from the chocolate chips on the counter. While making this I noticed she took her apron off and sat at the counter on a barstool. I don't think I had ever done anything like this before... Or at least I couldn't remember. Every now and then I would have to ask her what goes next but for the most part she just.... Sat.  
"What?" I asked when I finished. She had her hands folded as if in prayer in front of her face. Her eyes screamed 'prodigy' but my heart screamed no.  
"Bella. You should be a chef. You are so natural."  
"My doctor said that I may not remember things from life. Maybe I could bake... I don't know." my brow furrowed as I tried to concentrate on my past. Mealtimes.... They weren't... There...  
I gasped.  
"Bella, that is common to happen. Doctor Jaelinds told us all about comas before agreeing to let you move in."  
"Jaelinds?" I asked.  
"Oh, right. Jaelinds is Mairenn's last name - Doctor Mairenn Jaelinds."  
"oh." I looked around for a clock. "What time is it?"  
"6:30 - dinner time."  
"Is Edward known for long showers?" before the whole question was out she was nodding.  
"And he has to clean his room impecably. But he already came down about an hour ago, you were really busy and content so he left." she laughed.  
"He's probably in the music room." I looked at her confused. I know its somewhere in the basement...  
"C'mon, I'll show you around." she smiled.  
Ésme is really, really nice. Just stay away from her bad side, and life will continue peacefully.


End file.
